Little Moments
by LM Simpson
Summary: A collection of Monster Allergy drabbles. Everyone has their little moments. Some are just more public than others.
1. The Toy that Annoys

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This, y'all, is my thirtieth "published" fanfic. Yay for me!

Okay, this wasn't the fic I was talking about. I noticed a couple of problems in the other one, so I'm thinking of trying to fix 'em before it gets published (if it ever is, that is). But, I also noticed I had a loadful of drabble ideas in my head. So, to get some ideas outta my head and get the creativity juices going for other, longer, fics, here's my first drabble collection (More info on that next "chapter"). Wish me luck. Be aware that content, pairings, and ratings will vary with each one, but the general length (500 words or less) will stay put in every case. My flame and toast policies still apply, by the way.

Enjoy!

**The Toy that Annoys **(Especially Those Named Teddy)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Monster Allergy related. Duh…

0000

Teddy had enjoyed his twelfth birthday. Everything was fine: the birthday cake, the presents, the fact his mother made him his favorite breakfast that morning…

But now it was time to run; he wanted to avoid "it" from occurring again…

He was halfway out the room when he heard his mother yell, "Uh, uh, uh! You forgot one, Teddy!"

"But Mom, I don't wanna!"

"Teddy," Joanna snapped, "you should be happy Heidi thought of you! Now go open her present!"

Teddy groaned. He _knew _what it was going to be; his mother's German pen pal was so uncreative that she always sent him the same thing. The only thing that ever varied was the style. Couldn't she break tradition at least once?

_Wait, _Teddy thought as he looked at the present. _'Looks like it's in a box this year… Maybe she actually got something else this year…_

Excited, Teddy ripped off the wrapping, hoping it was not—

"Another teddy bear…" he said glumly as he looked at the Berlin Zoo polar bear plushie.

"Oh, how adorable!" Joanna exclaimed. "She even made it a little red scarf with your name on it!"

Ticked off, he left the bear and box on the table so his mother could put it in her room, put on the pair of sunglasses he got earlier, and left the room.

"I'm going out!" was the last thing his mother heard him say before the door slammed.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading! More is on the way!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	2. King Purrcy's Brief Reign

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (BTW, this isn't a new formatting; this is just for this collection at the moment…)

Some of you must be wondering just what the heck this is. I won't be able to explain this in one note (it will probably get too long, you see,) but I'll say this: this "fic" is about random little moments concerning all sorts of characters in the Monster Allergy universe. Some will be (somewhat) funny; others sad, and some just plain weird. The only thing these really share, of course, is their brevity; is anyone needs any explaining, just comment along with your review and I'll gladly answer them on my LJ when I get enough or so.

Enjoy!

**King Purrcy's Brief Reign**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I think we got the idea by now, huh?

0000

"Purrcy, Purrcy… Wake up, your highness!"

The fat cat yawned and opened his eyes. He was in his bed chamber, on a king-sized bed with huge, soft pillows and blankets. On his head was a gold crown and a red cape around his neck.

Elena, his best and favorite servant, smiled. "How are you doing, your highness?" she asked, placing a saucer of milk and a bowl of cat food, both bejeweled, before him.

Purrcy contently lapped the milk as Elena got on the bed and started brushing him. Oh, he sure loved being king! He began purring.

"Oh, you like that, huh? Well you're going to feel even better after your royal flea bath!"

He stopped drinking and meowed weakly.

"I think it's ready now! Come on, King Purrcy!" She picked up his royal feline highness, who buried his front claws into the bedding and struggled to get out of her hold. He did not want to be king anymore!

In the real world, Elena looked down at her pet. He was rolling around the carpet swatting and screeching in his sleep.

"Oh, no!" she yelled. "My poor baby! I should've never let you near that catnip again!"

THE END

A/N: I know, I know, the ending was pretty stupid, but… I couldn't really think of anyway to end it… You gotta admit it, though, Elena sure loves Purrcy…Thanks for reading, by the way.

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	3. A Random Thought

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This will be the final drabble for the evening; I'll update whenever a decent drabble plot bunny bits me, for those curious. Like the last one, it's pretty… random. I was bored when I came with this idea (how typical…). It's kinda amusing and cute, but… yeah. It also reminds me that one of my best friends and I are almost always InuYasha and Kagome at anime cons and even Halloween one year… Ah, good times, good times. Once again, if anyone's confused, just comment with your review…

Enjoy!

**A Random Thought** (by Zick)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I confess: I wrote this with Monster Allergy characters without permission of any kind. But, I am not making any money off this (I'm almost broke as it is thanks to Area 51: Site 4 and Rampage: World Tour, two of the most addicting games ever, at the movies, thank you very much), so leave me the freak alone. Oh, and I don't own any form of X-Men as well.

0000

It was getting closer and closer to Halloween, and a question kept popping up in Zick and Elena's minds: What were they going to be? Most really good friends dressed in a theme for their candy hunting, and they did not want to be some lowly ghosts, among other things.

Zick finally figured it out a couple of weeks before the holiday occurred. He had just finished getting dressed when he grabbed his sunglasses. Remembering what they were used for, a proverbial lightbulb turned on in his head…

"Say, Zick," Elena, who was in Jean Grey's classic comic garb, asked her Cyclops costumed friend, "How did you come up with this idea?"

"Uh… It just came…" was the only response she got from him the whole night.

THE END

A/N: Coming soon (whenever possible), more drabbles. Until then, thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	4. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Just another random drabble… It's pretty stupid, and it just popped up, but... yeah. Get ready for the lame Pokemon joke(s)...

Enjoy!

**Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy or Pokemon. Yeah, that's it for today…

0000

"Hey, Teddy…"

"Yeah, Zick?"

"Why are you're dressed up like Ash Ketchum again?"

"I realized something the other day…"

"Which is…?"

"When you think about it, taming is a lot like Pokemon without the training and that stuff."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Think about it, Teddy—Tamers don't get starter monsters, they're not used for gym battles, and you don't have to be ten to start… I think…"

"Well, think about _this, _Zick—like a standard pokeball, there's a universal dombox _(only it's for temporary confinement…)_; there's special pokeballs for different kinds of pokemon like how each monster has its own box; you get more abilities and items as you get more experienced; and, if you're really dedicated—or addicted, I guess--"

Please_don't say what I think you're going to say! _Zick thought.

"… You just gotta catch 'em all!"

Zick groaned and facepalmed.

THE END

A/N: Yeah, very, very random moment… Once again, if anyone needs anything cleared up, please give me a holller! Thanks for reading, though. Have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	5. Daddy's Little Stash

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Note to self: make shorter A/N's for these...

From now on, I'm going to rate each drabble. The first four were basically all ages, but this one has a little crude humor (it won't exactly be directly stated, but it's pretty obvious when you read it…). I'm so sorry if any of y'all can't think of Zob the same way again. Remember though: IT'S ONLY A DRABBLE! IT'S ONLY A DRABBLE! IT'S ONLY... Okay, I'll stop...

Enjoy!

**Daddy's Little Stash **(of Men's Picture Books)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy's copyright in any way (but you already know that).

Rating: K+

0000

Zob hoped this was the right safe combination; it had been ages since he last used it. It clicked, and he opened it. Bingo! They were exactly as they were the last time he saw them.

He took one out and blew the dust off the cover. December 1992. Slowly, he opened the magazine. He remembered a few of the articles… Hmm, maybe he should buy the latest issue later in the week…

Suddenly, he heard a sound: footsteps. And they were coming closer to his bedroom!

Zob panicked. What if Greta was coming? If she found out his little secret, she would take the stash away and trash it, or even worse, burn it (like last time)…

As the door opened, Zob pushed the safe's door into place and slid the issue under the bed.

It was Zick. "Mom and me can't find the spade. 'Got any idea where it is?"

"N-n-no," he replied before chuckling nervously.

Zick left the room. Feeling the coast was clear, Zob closed the door and resumed reading. He became so spellbound by the pictures, he did not realize Greta had come in until he heard her screech:

"ZOB! It that what I think it is?"

THE END

A/N: Another one's coming up!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	6. Another Random Thought

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This was actually the one that inspired the first random thought. I just had a hard time coming up with a decent plot until I decided to have Elena talk with Zick about it. (Oh, and y'all know how just about every time he uses his voice dom (among other situations) Zick's eyes go red? This is what it's talking about. There's also a ref of the third drabble, too. Just thought I'd say that before it began...)

Enjoy!

**Another Random Thought **(by Zick)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy or any Marvel comic. Y'all should be grateful…

Rating: K

0000

"Say, Elena…"

"Yeah, Zick?"

"You know how my eyes, um, uh _(how should I say this_)... 'change' sometimes?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, I do.Why?"

Zick paused for a moment. "Why do you think it happens?"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Why? I don't know…"

They consulted the tamer's manual. There was nothing.

"Well," Elena said, "they turn red, so maybe it's because it's showing you're angry like they do in cartoons."

"Nah, can't be it. I'm not always angry when it happens, I think."

"Or maybe it's because you're possessed."

"Elena!"

"I was kidding! Okay, okay, maybe you're um, um… I don't know, having symptoms of getting Cyclops' powers!"

Zick thought about living like Cyclops. The idea was dumb, but then again, the whole _conversation _was too. He sighed, "Fine, good enough; I'll accept that for now… But you'll have to be Jean Grey!"

"I want a different costume than Halloween's."

"Deal!"

THE END

A/N: Now, don't think there's going to be three every time. But, another one will come up whenever possible. Until then, have a good day, and thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	7. Big Brother

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Just thought I'd put in a more serious drabble this time (even though I guess it can be considered more as a cute fic)…

Enjoy!

**Big Brother**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, deal with it.

Rating: K

0000

He was the closest thing Zick had to a big brother. He was older, more experienced, and could be trusted… most of the time.

Elena didn't like him, but she could tolerate him. And Zick could see why. Did he think of himself before others? Somewhat. Was he a jerk? Sometimes. Did he act without thinking? Quite often.

But still, it was nice to know that was another kid like him. Big brother-wise, Teddy would have to do.

THE END

A/N: That was officially the shortest drabble I've ever done: seventy-eight words. Once again, thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	8. She Hopes and She Waits

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Thanks muchly!

'Got another more serious one; this time, though, it's wangsty… Also, I guess it's kinda AU-esque, but that's me… Can we just say: UNHAPPY FUTURE? (headdesks)

Enjoy!

**She Hopes and She Waits**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: You get the idea, right?

Rating: K, but is extremely angsty.

0000

She hopes. And she waits.

"He's not coming back," people repeatedly hiss and whisper around her.

Elena ignores them. In her mind, she is convinced he will come back from his long journey so he can take her faraway from home. And so she hopes, and she waits.

Time marches on. Her parents worry about her. His parents worry about her as well. Teddy believes her sanity has been lost for some time. All just want her to accept the truth and move on.

But day after day, Elena stays in her bedroom with Purrcy on her lap and the window wide open. Someday her Romeo will come, she still believes. And so she hopes, and she waits.

The years pass by. Purrcy is long buried, and she stays in her bedroom and waits alone. Everyone, even Teddy, show signs of aging as they await the day she will realize he isn't coming back in the way she hopes, and will move on.

What they don't know is that a part of her has already realized this long ago. But, even that part does not want to know what really become of him, so Elena keeps waiting for the day he arrives in her room and takes her away.

And so she keeps hoping. And she keeps waiting.

THE END

A/N: I can explain this one and the rest in the feature… Do you want me to do an explanation page on my LJ or something? If so, give me a holler, and thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	9. Yet another Random Thought

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Yet another Random Thought **(by Zick)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: This is freaking obvious… I don't own Monster Allergy (or part of the plot of The Truman Show, for that matter)!

Rating: K

0000

Zick woke up with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and looked at the ceiling.

_Whoa, what a bad dream…_

As he thought about his nightmare, where he dreamt he found out his life was a reality show of sorts, an idea popped up.

_Is this real? Am I even real? Are people watching me?_

Zick paused and turned his head, looking around for a camera. _What if they're watching my every move? What if they're watching me go to school, can monsters, and..._—he shuddered—_take a shower?_

He shuddered again and decided he had enough. Still looking at the ceiling, he began to count sheep…

THE END

A/N: Okay, that was definitely random… Thanks for reading anyway. Once again, if you have any questions or want an explanation guide, just ask.

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	10. Killing Time

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Another random fic, this time involving Magnacat...

Enjoy!

**Killing Time**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: You get the idea, right?

Rating: K

0000

Curse Zobedja's son. Because of him, he got eaten by a dark phantom and now had to wait for his body to reform.

Sometimes it got deathly boring in that tube…

Magnacat's main lackeys entered the lab.

"You failed again," he said.

"We're sorry!" both yelled.

"We were so close this time, Lord Magnacat," Omnised informed him, "but at the last minute—"

"I know, I know, I saw everything! We're telepathic, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Magnacat sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk much about anything. "What time is it?"

"Uh… About eight," Omniquad replied.

"Bring the TV here; my show's about to come on."

_Poor guy, _Omnised communicated telepathically. _I think he's going crazy…_

After Omnised set up the TV, Omniquad turned it on to one of his boss' guilty pleasures. All were quiet as a rerun of Love, American Style began…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	11. Feed Me!

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): The monster pod parody plot bunny did it.

Enjoy!

**Feed Me!**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Monster Allergy and The Little Shop of Horrors are not owned by me. (But you already know that.)

Greta didn't get it. Why did that movie scare her so much, especially since she only saw a couple of scenes?

The Little Shop of Horrors was more of a comedy than a horror movie. The plot itself made sure of that. When Zob and Zick were watching it earlier that night, Zick laughed so hard at one point he started choking on a piece of popcorn; Zob had to slap his back to make him spit it out.

She knew she had tended a similar monster plant before… only that one was sick.

And now she just had this nightmare where Zob had grown his own "Greta, Junior" and "accidentally" fed her to it.

But it was only a stupid dream, right? _Right?_

Suddenly, she heard something coming from the wardrobe:

"Feed… Me…"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	12. Teddy on the Mugalak Incident

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Teddy on the Mugalak Incident **(in His Own Words)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Oh, come on!

Rating: K

0000

I know what you're thinking—I'm a big meanie for trying to steal the Mugalak breath from Zick.

News flash—it wasn't really for me! I needed it to cure _my _dad as well.

But unlike Zick, I have two things he doesn't. His dad "disappeared" when he was three; I think he only remembered him because of pictures and his mom. I was five at the time. I remember being four and my dad taking me to the movies and letting me have a large tub of popcorn all to myself. There is no way Zick would have something like that with his dad.

Also, Zick was lucky—his dad was only shrunk. My dad? Turned into stone. Zick's dad could at least _move_. Mine was completely unresponsive, and I _knew _it. _You _try explaining something like that to a five-year-old like my mom had to.

So the next time you're about to accuse me or anyone else of something, think about both sides of the story!

…

That's all…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	13. Chaplin and Grey Reversed

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Okay, this one is… something. It's the product of a crack-pairing challenge by _moi. _Yep, another product of direct boredom and a plot bunny that won't let go.

Enjoy!

**Chaplin and Grey Reversed **(Well… Sorta)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: 'Nuff said.

Rating: K+

0000

Teddy was enjoying his life, especially since he got himself a girlfriend three months earlier.

Sure, she was far older than him, and there were other… "complications." But, she gave him a job (albeit a non-paying one, to his dismay) and as they kept things secret, everything would be fine.

Or would it?

While he was leaving his house one day, Teddy heard his parents talking in the other room. His mother was saying something about Greta expecting at the age of thirty-seven…

Teddy stopped in his tracks.

Oh,_ hell_ no…

THE END

A/N: Have a good night, y'all, and thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	14. The Great Barbie Doll Massacre

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (throws toast to Greywolf09) Thanks for the review!

Anyway, this one contains a little crude humor. Then again, anyone who goes through this stage always seems to do something really "crude" with their dolls (I know I did).

Enjoy!

**The Great Barbie Doll Massacre**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy or Barbie. Deal with it, gentle reader...

Rating: K

0000

Elena was curious how her old Barbies, plus a few she had never seen before, were in a box under her parents' bed. After all, she hadn't played with them for years; the last time she did play with one and enjoyed it she was, oh what—four?

Oh well—it was time for the Barbie pink colors of the flag to be retired once and for all…

Elena placed a few on a ceiling fan and watched them fly. Shaving cream was placed on others' legs and faces before she shaved them with her father's razor. A few others became the nearest dog's chew toys. And finally, a couple was employed as scuba divers as they were stuffed in a toilet.

Later that day, the Potatoes were watching a show on the histories of popular toys. When the Barbie segment came on, Elena noticed one was… familiar…

"Ah, yes," her father said, "Number One Barbie. Got it for a hundred at a flea market, and that's only a fraction of what it's been sold for. Hmm, I might want to check on it later…"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	15. Learn Fluent English Fast!

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to TetraLink17) Thanks muchly for the review! It made my day!

To everyone: I confess- I like crackpairings. When written well, they're fun and bring variety to fandoms. One of my favorite pairings in MA isn't even canon. What is it? TeddyxZick. (I'll just let that sink in...)

Anyway, I was going to submit this one yesterday, but due to technical difficulties, it's just coming to your internet tonight.

Enjoy!

**Learn Fluent English Fast!**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: (sing-song voice) Obvious!

Rating: K

0000

Bombo looked at the box, then at the CD player, and then at the CD itself. He did not get why Zick gave it to him, or why he didn't get him some old shoes instead, but hey, a present was a present…

The first CD in the set was inserted, and Bombo heard a pleasant female voice say:

"Hello! My name is Mary. I am speaking English. You can too, with this five CD set of Learn Fluent English Fast! and only ten minutes a day. It may be hard at first, but you will get it in time with practice. Good luck!

"Part one: Pronunciation. We will begin with the 'A' sounds. First there is the short 'a' sound, like the one in 'pat.' Repeat with me: Pat. Very good! Then there is—"

Bombo turned it off. "Me already know this!" he said as he left the room.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	16. I'm bringing Piggyback

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This was inspired by a short little excerpt from a fic by me…

Enjoy!

**I'm bringing Piggyback**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: 'Nuff said.

Rating: K

0000

Zob turned off the TV. "Gee… You'd think something would be on TV after eleven!"

"Yeah, there is," Terrence commented, "soaps and that game show with the supermarket."

Zob looked at his friend. "That is _not_ funny."

Terrence shrugged as the pitter-patter of little feet came into the room. Soon afterwards, a little boy sucking on his thumb was standing in front of them.

"Oh, hey there, Teddy!" Zob said as Terrence picked the boy up and placed him on his lap. "How are you?"

Teddy took out his thumb. "Piggyback."

"Excuse me?"

"Piggyback. I want a piggyback ride."

"From who? Your daddy?"

Teddy pointed at him.

"I'd say you do it," Terrence said. "He isn't exactly out of the terrible twos stage yet… Oh, and he bites."

Zob got up and let Teddy sit on his shoulders. He then went around the room until he started feeling dizzy.

"Again, again!" Teddy cried.

"I can't right now… Maybe later?"

As he brought him down, the boy bit his hand. The sound of Zob's screams could be heard throughout the house…

THE END

A/N: Keep reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	17. Ghost Eyes

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Ghost Eyes**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: You know what? I should just drop these for this series since it's so obvious…

Rating: K

0000

"Psst! Psst! _Psst!_"

Zick stopped coloring and turned his head towards David, who was over at the blocks.

David noticed he got his attention. He stuck out his tongue.

Zick gasped. Frowning, he stuck out his own tongue.

David placed his index finger on the very top of his cheek and pulled down as he stuck it out again; Zick did the same, only he used both index fingers.

Placing a thumb next to each ear's opening and spreading the rest of his fingers apart, David unleashed his final attack. Wiggling his fingers, he made a raspberry sound.

The other boy turned around. He smiled, thinking he had won.

Zick, however, was not done. He took a look at him. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his bottom teeth were over his upper lip.

David jumped, tripped over some blocks and started running around the room as Zick continued coloring.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	18. Shopper Eighteen

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This one is a crossover with another series; you'll see what it is…

Enjoy!

**Shopper Eighteen**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Bombo knew he was taking many risks as he was doing it. The mechanical cart's inventor could come to present it at any moment and if Timothy found out he was gone…

…But he was very close to the house. He could not give up _now_. The inventor, or "Shopper Eighteen", as the man had called it, had braved blocks full of cars, balls, and school kids already.

Operating it, Bombo checked its progress; it was right in front of the home! He could not wait for it to get inside!

Just as Shopper Eighteen came in, however, it suddenly jerked and stopped. Zick came into view on the camera and appeared to be mouthing, "Nice try, Bombo…"

As the monster disappointedly tried to bring the now-outside contraption back to base, he heard the inventor say:

"Presenting… Ah! Gromit! The machine is malfunctioning!"

THE END

A/N: Four words: Wallace and Gromit rules. Yes, even Cracking Contraptions… Thanks for reading, by the way. Have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	19. Chaplin and Grey: Epilogue

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Everyone remembers that crackpairing drabble I did, right? Well… this is sorta an epilogue of that… You've been warned…

Enjoy!

**Chaplin and Grey: Epilogue**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K+

0000

"Teddy! Terrence! Greta's here!"

The men came into the room and leaned over the new mother and baby to see the younger one. As Teddy came closer in view to her daughter's face, he mentally prayed his months long nightmare hadn't come true…

Joanna only needed one look to notice something was amiss. The girl looked a little like her father, but she didn't look like she had any of Zob's features…

She looked at Terrence, angry and with tears in her eyes; he did the same, only he looked bewildered.

"You rotten… asshole…" she said before slapping him and running upstairs crying.

Terrence was flabbergasted. "Joanna… Joanna!" he yelled, following her. "Listen to me! I'm just as confused as you are!"

While his parents started arguing upstairs, Teddy sat down next to Greta and sank into his seat.

"Should I tell them?"

"Do it when they've both calmed down," she replied, holding the baby up in front of her father. "Would you like to—"

He sighed. "Sure…"

Teddy took her into his arms and started thinking about how his life as he knew it had officially ended…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	20. They're everywhere!

LM Simpson (A/N): It's official: this "fic" has had over 1,000 hits; the only other one I know of that achieved that that fast was 101WTKS… (Throws everyone toast)

Enjoy!

**They're everywhere! **

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Zick woke up to loud banging and the sound of girls' shrieking. He groggily checked the time: five o' clock. _That_ was a new record…

After getting dressed, he decided to kill some time by checking his e-mail. Along with junk mail, half of it were e-mails with the subject "ZOMG!IWUVU!" which were quickly deleted.

Breakfast was in the kitchen, where like in the rest of the house, the windows were boarded up. As Zick finished eating his toast a brick was thrown through one and flailing arms filled the opening. Timothy managed to drive them away via clawing.

Zick left the house surrounded by bodyguards who pushed screaming girls away as they came closer to the boy. After boarding his limo to school, he saw some with signs saying "My heart: Status: Canned," "By the order of the tamer, you will love me," and "Zick, I want to have your babies!", while others were burning an effigy of Elena…

Zick shuddered. Fangirls…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	21. Say it in Thirty Words

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to heartloving)

This "drabble" actually comprises of much, much smaller ones. All five are possible entries for 20texts, a community on LiveJournal. The objective is to write a story in 160 characters or less (about thirty words on average).

Enjoy!

**Say it in Thirty Words** (or less)

A group of drabbles by LM Simpson

Canon: General fandom

Theme set used: II (Numbers one through five (in order))

Rating (for all): K

0000

**Sneaky**

Trying to be quiet, Bombo snuck into the room; the shoes were right there. Excited, he ran… forgetting about the possibility of traps. Oops…

**Nothing**

With a few exceptions, nothing lasts forever. One such exception is the soul, which can return as a spirit. Greta was glad to know that, to say the least…

**Good News**

The good news: Zick started school, carrying his inhaler and smiling. Before kissing his mom goodbye, he promised to tell her every good thing about the day.

**Bad News**

The bad news: he didn't have anything good to say. After being taunted and bullied, he regretted ever talking about the monsters in his house. He was already an outcast.

**Away**

As Elena became further away from her old home, little did she know her new one would be the site of the adventure of a lifetime…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading; I may post the rest in future installments, by the way… Have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	22. School'd

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to heartloving) BTW- It's an award I tend to give out to anyone who reviews. ...Yeah...

This one was in my head for quite a while and I finally managed to write and type it down…

Enjoy!

**School'd**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Zick was just about to go inside after waving goodbye to Elena when he heard another familiar voice all out his name.

He turned around. "Sorry, Teddy—I'm grounded."

Teddy stopped running and panted. "But this is important!"

"Look, if I don't come inside in a minute, my mom might start _really _pushing the limits on privacy laws. As in, I'm not allowed outside on school nights for _any _reason."

"You're _kidding!"_

"Oh, no, I'm not. Not only is my every move watched, but my dad also took the teleskates out of the house so I can't get my hands on 'em."

"Geez, that sucks… And I don't even go to school!"

"You don't?" Zick asked.

"Well… Not public school, that is."

Zick tried to imagine Teddy in the nearest private school's uniform; it just wasn't possible; he _had _to be pulling his leg… "What's it like?"

"If you oversleep, the teacher drags you out of your bed and starts teaching without letting you eat breakfast. Trust me, that's all you need to know…"\

THE END

A/N: Coming right up—the second installment to the 20texts challenge!

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	23. Say it in Thirty Words Again

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This is a continuation of the 20texts entries I started doing in "chapter twenty-one." This set was a little harder than the first five, though, but I do like "Light..."

Enjoy!

**Say it in Thirty Words Again**

A group of drabbles by LM Simpson

Canon: General fandom

Theme set used: II (Numbers six through ten (in order))

Rating (for all): K

0000

**Sense**

Zick suddenly sneezed.

"Holy sneeze! Your monster allergy just went off!" Elena said.

"Wait… Monster allergy?"

"'Your spidey sense' is tingling isn't exactly appropriate here, now is it?"

**Friends**

"I wonder if this is what Snow White really felt," Zick said as singing bursties exploded and the rest of his "forest animal friends" were causing a ruckus nearby.

**Light**

Zick read the online summary:

"_There's a new girl in town. Will Magnacat see the light and find love with her?"_

"… There's Magnacat… _MARY SUE FIC?!"_

**Change**

Gorkas may be able to alter their appearance, but there were a couple of things they could not change no matter what they did…

**Next Time**

Every time his plans were foiled, Magnacat always thought the same thing: next time, he'll succeed, next time…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading; part three of four will come soon, by the way… Have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	24. When in Rome

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): This lil' one is being rated for safety since it briefly mentions some violent content (because I'm paranoid in that way). Oh, and it's sorta AU, so… yeah.

Enjoy!

**When in Rome**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K+

0000

Teddy couldn't remember just how exactly he got in that place; all he could remember was falling to the groundfrom the sky. And even though he fell from a considerably high distance, he was at the most a little sore.

But that was the least of his worries.

Oldmill and Bigburg themselves looked virtually the same, but that was about it similarity wise.

His parents were gone in this dimension, and his house was occupied by three people long dead in "his" world. The gorkas did not crave revenge for being banished from Bibbur-Si, and wanted to live like normal people. Heck, he even saw Magnacat doing charity work just to do it. And in this world, Zick had tried to kill him by shooting him in the stomach.

The worst part of all this, however, was that he could not find a way to escape and go back home. Because of this, Teddy was only able to do thing; like they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

LM Simpson


	25. SpinOff

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Wow, twenty-five drabbles already? I'm amazed…

This one is a kinda lame parody of a common spin-off method in cartoons; some are good, some are bad, others downright terrible, and still others guilty pleasure quality…

Enjoy!

**Spin-Off**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Zick first found out about it when he was reading an entertainment magazine. Without delay, he contacted Elena and Teddy and told them to get to his house—_now._

"What's that story you wanted to show us?" Elena asked later that day.

He held out the magazine towards her. "Read."

She reached out, but Teddy grabbed it. "Hey!"

"You should've been quicker!" Teddy said, reading the article until his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What the… '_Baby Allergy?!'"_

"Huh? Lemme see that!"

Teddy showed the article to her. "They're considering doing a spin-off of Monster Allergy where all the kids and even some of the monsters are going to be 'baby-a-fied' or attend daycare or something."

Elena looked at the picture included with the story. "But… I wasn't even here when I was little! And who the heck is the nanny gonna be?"

"I don't know—Miss Swift, maybe?" Zick said.

"Or maybe Magnacat!" Teddy joked. "I can see it now—'Tomorrow, on a very special 'Baby Allergy—'"

"I know what you're going to say," Elena said. "Don't even _think _about it!"

Everyone was quiet until Teddy declared, "They're gonna see our butts in court for this!"

"Oh, yeah," Zick said, "they're sure gonna…"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	26. Ten Years Later

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): I removed the original twenty-sixth drabble after finding more than one problems with it; this is the replacement.

Enjoy!

**Ten Years Later**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Elena was sipping the last of her milkshake when she noticed something beside her straw. She picked it up, cleaned it, and noticed it was—

"A ring? How'd that get here?"

She looked up at her friend; Zick was smiling meekly. Raising a brow, she said, "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Yep," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because…" said Zick before he snatched the ring.

"Hey!"

Zick left his seat, got on one knee in front of her, and held out the ring.

Elena was stunned. "You want to—"

Zick nodded. "You've been my best friend for years. I like your company, and… I want to keep it that way."

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Zick you didn't have to do all this…"

He frowned.

"…You should've known I would've said yes no matter what!"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	27. Say it in Thirty Words Once Again

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): And part three of four is up!

Enjoy!

**Say it in Thirty Words Once Again**

A group of drabbles by LM Simpson

Canon: General fandom

Theme set used: II (Numbers eleven through fifteen (in order))

Rating (for all): K

0000

**Know**

Zob didn't like having to wait in the hospital wing, but he knew one thing: very soon into the future, it would be all worth it…

**Night**

During the night, the baby started crying. Greta woke up, only to find her parents in front of her.

"We'll take care of it, dear," Tessa said before they left.

**Rain**

"Purple Rain." "I Love a Rainy Night." "Singing in the Rain." Zob turned off the radio and drove in silence.

_Gee, it may be raining, but don't rub it in!_

**Angry**

Bombo rarely got angry. After all, he never had a reason to. But _this_ was so wasteful…

Why did the neighbors have to throw out a good pair of shoes?!

**Sad**

Bombo read all the fanfic he could find, and then said sadly, "Me may like shoes, but Bombo like other things too!"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading; part four is coming soon. Until then, have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	28. Ginger Kid

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): As a fellow (natural) redhead, I can sympathize with Elena in this (well, except for the name calling since that has almost never happened to me…)

Enjoy!

**Ginger Kid**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Elena had a love-hate relationship with it.

On the plus side, it was a beautiful color. It caught people's attention and unlike her last name, it tended to have a more positive reaction. She also didn't know many people with it in the first place.

But even then, it was sometimes more of a curse than a blessing. Whenever she woke up, it was loaded with tangles and knots. It was thick, so it took a while to brush and wash so that it would look even somewhat good. When someone did make fun of her, she was called a wide variety of names. "Carrot Top." "Ginger Kid." "Anne of Green Gables." And some days she secretly wished she had her mother's hair just so she wouldn't be identified so easily.

Ah, the life of a redhead…

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	29. Say it in Thirty Words One More Time

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): It's official- the "Say it in Thirty Words" series is at its final installment.

Enjoy!

**Say it in Thirty Words One More Time**

A group of drabbles by LM Simpson

Canon: General fandom

Theme set used: II (Numbers sixteen through twenty (in order))

Rating (for all): K

0000

**Move**

Elena couldn't believe it—tomorrow was the day her family was to move. Just about everything would change.

It would be hard to sleep tonight…

**Back**

"At last!" Elena yelled, "we're done with school and never coming back!"

"But I thought you were going to college," Zick said.

She stopped walking. "Oh, yeah…"

**Hand**

Scissors in hand, Elena was determined to snip off that annoying bang. Too bad she wasn't exactly an expert hairdresser…

**Shoulder**

Teddy put on the green jacket his mother wanted him to try on, and noticed something wasn't right…

"Mom? What did I tell you about shoulder pads?"

**Sunshine**

It was a beautiful morning: the skies were clear, the birds chirping and the sunshine warming things up.

Too bad Zick couldn't enjoy it—he was grounded.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson

(PS- With 1685 hits, "Little Moments" is my third most read fic. Thanks for this achievement! (Throws toast to everyone that has read it))


	30. Too Bad

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Well, yesterday was my birthday (it was the big 1-6). So, just thought I'd update with not one, not two, but three drabbles. I also got a new MA fic out, so y'all can check that out as well if you want…

Enjoy!

**Too Bad**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Zob wanted to be there for his son as he grew up. He wished he could see Zick open his presents on Christmas and his birthday and help take care of him whenever he was sick or hurt. It would be great if he could walk with him on his very first day of school.

And most importantly, Zob wanted the little boy to never have to ask his mother "When's Daddy coming home?" ever again. Daddy was there, but just couldn't be seen at the moment. Too bad it seemed it would be that way for a long time to come…

THE END

A/N: There's another Zob one after this; it's pretty sad as well, though...

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	31. Daddy Gone

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Daddy Gone**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Somewhere in the back of everyone's minds, they knew it would happen sometime in the future. It just was that no one expected it would happen so soon. After all, he was _so young…_

But alas, no one—not even him—realized that small things could live very short lives; two or three years were average for a gerbil. Small things also typically had a high metabolism or a fast heartbeat to continuously pump oxygen and blood.

The heartbeat especially played a role in his demise. Even when he returned to normal it stayed the same. It did not help that he had such a potentially stressful lifestyle.

But since no one was aware, he simply said goodnight to his family and went to sleep one night. The next morning, Zick was without a father—this time, for good.

THE END

A/N: The next one is coming up!

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	32. Cue Super Unrealistic Romance Scene

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): **Warning: **This drabble is an attack parody of a really annoying cliché plotline in slash and crackpairing fanfiction (if you want an explanation, just ask (even though if you read the drabble, you may realize what it is and why I find it annoying…)). As a result, this contains a **slash **pairing (one of my favorite pairings in MA, BTW). If you don't like any of these concepts, I recommend stop reading this one **right now**. Any reviews that tell me slash sucks and I suck for this will be mocked on fanficrants. Y'all have been warned…

Enjoy!

**Cue Super Unrealistic Romance Scene **(Between Two Adolescent Boys)

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K+ (A/N: And no, it's _not _because it contains slash!)

0000

"Hey, um, Teddy… Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Zick?"

"Well, uh… um… I… like you. _Like _like you."

Teddy raised a brow. "_And_… How long has this been going on?"

"Uh… Three minutes, I think."

"Really? 'Cause I've liked liked you for the last _five _minutes!"

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He was smiling.

_Yeeesss! _Zick thought. "Wanna makeout now?"

"Oh, _hell _yeah!"

The duo got right to it. They begun French kissing, only stopping to breathe (or, in Teddy's case, yell "Hot damn that was good!"). As they did so, they found themselves getting closer to the nearest open room…

…Suddenly, in the real world, Teddy and Zick woke up simultaneously in their own beds, took deep breaths, and began to scream…

THE END

A/N: When and if I _ever _write a slash fic for real, it would _not_ be like this, trust me…

Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	33. The List

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): At 2,158 hits, this is my second most hit fic. Thanks for the achievement! (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**The List**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

"Mommy, Mommy!" a five-year-old Teddy cried excitedly as he ran down the stairs. "I made my Christmas list!"

Upon arriving in the living room, he hopped onto the empty spot on the couch. "Here," he said, giving the piece of paper to his mother.

Joanna began to read, expecting the classics, a bicycle and football, to be present. Sure enough, they were there, along with something that led her son to ask:

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Crying, Joanna dropped the list and hugged him. "Don't worry, honey," she reassured him, "we'll find a way to help Daddy soon…"

THE END

A/N: Updating twice today; it's pretty obvious what that means… XD

LM Simpson


	34. Zick One Half

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): An idea that has been stuck in my head for forever….

Enjoy!

**Zick ½**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

The blue-haired girl was watching TV when a bombo came into the room.

"Zick!" the monster said, "I want you to meet a couple of people!"

"'Kay, Dad," she said, unenthusiastic. Groaning, she got up, turned off the TV and walked away shuffling her feet. "Coming, coming…"

When Zick was outside with his father, he was met with the sight of a duck, a white cat, and an obese cat. "What the...?"

"Zick," Zob, the bombo, said, "these a few other people that fell into the cursed springs. That's Lay Mamery—"

The white cat mewed.

"This is Terrence Thaur—"

The duck quacked.

"And this is Terrence's son, Teddy… Hey, wait a second… Where did he go?"

The answer found Teddy screeching and struggling in the arms of the girl next door to Zick.

"I don't get it, Purrcy," she said, "one minute you were trying to get into the pool, the next you don't want to get in! Don't worry, it's just a quick bath…"

Next door, the cursed ones heard a splash, followed by a girl's screaming…

THE END

A/N: Weird, huh? Thanks for reading, though. Have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	35. Dream Wedding

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (throws toast to A1 in A n A Productions) I'm very glad to know that you liked drabble 20; it's one of my personal favorites along with "Big Brother" and "Daddy Gone." I find it highly amusing…

Well, here's my thirty-fifth drabble, coming just days after my "thirty-fifth" fic was posted online…

Enjoy!

**Dream Wedding**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

It was now the time. To be more exact, it was now the time to kiss his new bride. He shouldn't screw this up…

Once the veil was up, Teddy smiled at Lay, who was more beautiful than ever in her pure white wedding gown. He leaned his head forward, and…

Beep… Beep… Beep…

He cursed under his breath as he scanned the aisles, looking for whoever just ruined his little moment.

"Sorry 'bout that, dude!" someone called out. "Just start over or somethin'!"

He was not even half an inch from Lay's face when the beeping occurred again…

Zick had his cell phone out. "Sorry, Teddy, I think I just forgot to turn it—HEY!"

The best man could only gape in horror as he saw the groom crunch his cell phone in his hand, throw it to the floor, and start stomping on the remains.

He faced the crowd, enraged. "Alright, everyone—turn off your freaking cell phones or else they're going to end up like Zick's here. Consider that your final warning!"

After that was done with, Teddy tilted his head towards hers for a third time. His lips had barely brushed her own when the beeping began again…

…And he woke up, his hand close to the snooze button of his alarm clock, which was beeping like no tomorrow.

He groaned. "Just a dream?! Oh, man…!"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and until the next installment of this series, have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	36. Midnight Talker

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Elena Barrymore) Thanks for sending in a review!

Anyway, I got two more installments of Little Moments; this one was inspired by a certain habit of my own father (the title refers to a line in a Steve Miller Band song, though… XD)

Enjoy!

**Midnight Talker**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

He was back. Joanna could not believe that she was able to say that to herself after those years: he was _back. _She had missed every single thing about him so much…

Well, maybe everything, except for one…

She was already wide awake at two o' clock in the morning, hearing him do nothing but snore. When he finally stopped, she closed her eyes and only briefly slept before she woke up yet again, feeling a thrashing next to her on the bed. Rising up, Joanna saw Terrence swaying back and forth with his hands up in the air; he was moving them like he was trying to drive…

"Whoa!" she heard him yell in his sleep, "Get out of the way, squirrel! …Oops, sorry, squirrel…"

THE END

A/N: My dad has really said that in his sleep before; I'm freaking serious… Thanks for reading, by the way; another one is also being uploaded today as well…

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	37. The Door

**The Door**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Somewhere far down in his gut, something had told Zick to not open that door. But for some reason, Zick felt he had to, just out of curiosity. And so, he touched the doorknob, turned it, and…

As he stared at them in bewilderment, he decided that, maybe, just maybe, in retrospect, he should have trusted his gut…

"…Elena? Teddy? B-b-b-buh-but—"

"Relax, Zick," Elena said, "We're just playing Battleship… F-5!"

"Hit," Teddy grumbled.

Elena inserted her last red peg and whooped. "I've just sunk all of your ships! Elena four, Teddy zero!"

Teddy growled. "Don't remind me…"

THE END

A/N: Okay, I officially want to draw a comic version of this drabble… LOL

More chapters are coming up whenever I can; until then, have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	38. Slapjack

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to A1) Thanks again for the review!

Got another drabble today, and this one is sorta random…

Enjoy!

**Slapjack**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Greta drew a six of diamonds from her deck and placed it on top of the pile. Joanna then continued with an ace, and Terrence still with a two of hearts.

Zob was next. He hesitated, staring at the mountain of cards in the center and the ever-thinning decks all four players had. Whoever won this time would surely win the game…

A tap on his shoulder from Terrence ended his train of thought. "Your turn," he reminded him.

Slowly, he drew a card and put in over the top card. It was a face card—he instinctively slapped his palm onto it.

Greta looked at what part of the card his hand did not obscure. "Um… Zob… That's a queen of hearts..."

The game resumed with Greta playing a three of clubs. Joanna then showed a jack, and Terrence and Zob rushed to claim it.

"Get your hand off it!" Terrence yelled. "It's mine!"

"Nuh-uh!" Zob shot back. "My pinky is under yours!" He tried to lift his right pinky from under his friend's hand. "See? See?"

Back in the kitchen, where Zick and Teddy were watching television to kill time, the boys heard the action in the den intensifying.

Teddy looked at Zick, pointing at the door. "And they call _us _immature?"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	39. Battle of the Sexes

**Battle of the Sexes**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Teddy was on the other side of the room playing another game. They had enough quarters between them to play their own, which was unoccupied; now was their chance…

"Are you sure you want to play this, Joanna?"

"Of course I do! I've always wanted to play Galaga!"

"'Always wanted to?'" Terrence said, "You mean you've never played Galaga before?"

Joanna just stared at him before saying, "Just press two player, Dear."

A little while afterwards, Teddy was finished with his game and looking over his mother's shoulder. "Wow! Level twenty-one! What level's Dad at?"

"I _died _at level seven," Terrence replied.

THE END

A/N: One thing I love about Galaga is that I can kick my brother's butt at it… LOL

Anyway, I got another one to post with this one…

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	40. The Creation and the Fall

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Starting with this drabble, "Little Moments" is officially going to be a T/PG-13 rated collection because of this one (in fact, I might have should of upped the rating back in "Chaplin and Grey Reversed," now that I think of it…). Keep in mind, however, that while this means that somewhat more suggestive drabbles can now be added, most of the drabbles will still be K/G rated like they have been from the beginning. (In fact, that's why I rate and occasionally give warnings to the drabbles- so that if you don't like the content, you can skip them- simple as that, folks.)

**Warning: **The following drabble contains mentioned/hinted **infidelity** and a **slash **relationship. If you do not like any of these or the idea of these in MA fic, I recommend that you stop reading this one **right now**. Any review that tells me slash sucks and I suck for this will be mocked on fanficrants. Y'all have been warned…

Enjoy!

**The Creation and the Fall**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: T (for infidelity)

0000

The Creation

It was supposed to be one time, an experiment. But as they did it more and more, something changed between Zob and Terrence. What resulted was a secret part in their friendship that lasted on and off, especially once the children were born.

The Fall

But Zick and Teddy grew up overtime, and became a little suspicious of their fathers once they resumed it after a years-long hiatus. The boys played detective, and when the secret was out, both houses fell apart, and the damage was too extensive to repair.

THE END

A/N: Dang, the first A/N is longer than both parts of the drabble combined… (headdesks) Well, um, thanks for reading, and be sure to have a happy Thanksgiving!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	41. Spoliers, Spoilers, Spoilers

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to A1) Thanks for the wonderful comment!

My pen pal sent me a couple of issues of the MA comic as a late birthday present: 28 and 29. I won't have any spoilers for the final issue in here, though; I will say, however, that it isn't anything that involves Zick getting maimed or sacrificed Aztec style. Happy?

Enjoy!

**Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Teddy took a glance at the magazine in his hand. "Monster Allergy number twenty-nine," he read, "'To save a friend… Zick will have to make the ultimate sacrifice!!!' extra exclamation points theirs… So you're curious just what his 'ultimate sacrifice' is, huh? Well me and Lay here are about to give you the answer!"

"No we're not," she retorted, "Do you know how many people have access to this? Very few! The reaction of the Zick fangirls just being told it would probably be worse than when people found out Dumbledore dies in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!"

"No, they won't," he said, opening and flipping through the book. "Look, I'll show them the page where he does it right now!"

Before he could reveal it, however, Lay blasted the book out his hands. "You stink, Teddy Thaur!" she cried as she placed a sign that read, "Technical difficulties—please stand by" next to Teddy and dragged him out of view by the ear.

THE END

A/N: Told ya…

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	42. Interview with the Tutor

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Some weird Creature Comforts inspired thing that popped into my head while remembering that Academy Award winning short…

Enjoy!

**Interview with the Tutor**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

The woman sat across from Timothy, her microphone in front of his face.

"So, Mister… Timothy," she began, "what is it like being a talking cat?"

"I'm not a talking cat."

"Why, yes you are! You got the ears, the tail, the whiskers…"

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm a talking cat."

"Then just what are you, then?"

"Why, I'm a maximum tutor, one of the finest around!"

"…Maximum tutor?"

Timothy needed a good lie. "Maximum tutors are, uh… Well, we're exactly what the name implies! We're super intelligent tutors; I've done so well with Zick on his math homework that he's now in advanced calculus!"

"No, I'm not!" Zick cried from the next room.

"Quit snooping, Zick!" Timothy yelled. "Now where was I? Oh, yes! We're so good that the government is having us test this super special substance that allows us to change form to protect us from any harm! We're _that _special!"

"Can you demonstrate this shape shifting for me?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Look, I'm going to get chastised just for saying I'm a maximum tutor, so I don't want to get in further trouble, okay?"

She whined, "Please? Please? Pllleeeeasse? I'll never tell?"

"Is that a promise?"

She nodded her head frantically.

Timothy sighed. "I warned you…"

And in a flash, he was in his normal form and the woman was running away screaming about aliens invading Earth.

He sighed again, covering his face with a hand. "I am so screwed…"

A/N: Admit it- y'all thought that the very first time the maximum tutors' true forms were revealed…XD

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	43. Pointer Finger

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): I realized something the other day- Teddy and I both have the tendency to make hand gestures and the such while we're talking. This drabble is dedicated to all those times my parents have told me to stop moving my hands while I'm talking in the car because I could potentially somehow tick off another driver. XD

Enjoy!

**Pointer Finger**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Something popped into Teddy's mind as his parents and he were talking a family car ride. "Hey, Mom, something really happened to Zick, Potato and me yesterday. We were at the park and—"

"Teddy, please put your arms down," Joanna said.

He did as he was told and started over. "So we were at the park yesterday and suddenly Potato yelled—"

'Teddy, please stop pointing," his mother said, "It's impolite and you could give the other drivers the wrong message."

"But I can't help it, Mom!" Teddy placed his hands on his knees and spoke again. "Look, I got my hands on my knees and I'm fighting to not move them! It just comes naturally to me!"

"Alright, then, how about you tell your dad and me the story when it's just us around?"

Teddy sighed in frustration. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you guys at the next rest stop!"

To pass time, he looked out the window, leaning to the side as far as his seat belt would let him. Then, he sat up, pointed at the window and yelled, "Hey, Mom! Get a load of that kid puking off the side of the road!"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading all three drabbles today. Until the next installments are up, have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	44. Santa and the Who Elena Version

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): The next three drabbles are connected to each other; in each one, Magnacat is trying to steal Christmas a la the Grinch (don't ask me why) and is interrupted by Elena, Teddy or Zick a la Cindy Lou Who. This first one is the Elena version.

Enjoy!

**Santa and the Who ****(Elena Version)**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Magnacat, in his human form and dressed like Saint Nick, landed the sleigh on top of the house. Omnised and Omniquad transformed back into their normal, Gorka selves, took of their reindeer bridles, and waited for Magnacat's instructions.

"Omnised, Omniquad," he said, "I'll be throwing the bags up the chimney when they're full. Put them in the sleigh so we can go when I get back."

As it turned out, going down the chimney was a formidable task; being large, he got stuck as soon as he climbed in. Magnacat changed into a rat, barely avoided being impaled upon hitting the firebox, changed back into a soot covered Santa Claus once getting out of the fireplace, and began looting the home. He was halfway through with pushing the tree up the chimney when he sensed that someone was behind him.

The girl was a very familiar looking redhead. Why, it was that girl that was always with Zobedja and Terrence's sons! Before Magnacat could react, however, Elena shrieked: "ROBBER!"

The next thing Magnacat knew he was making a getaway from the Potato residence, having just avoided being beaten up by a girl and shot at by her father…

THE END

A/N: Next up… the Teddy version!

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	45. Santa and the Who Teddy Version

**Santa and the Who ****(Teddy Version)**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

So he had gotten into a little trouble just a few minutes before. Still, for Magnacat, that was no reason to give up just now.

And that was why he decided to try again at a house on the other side of the neighborhood; after another troublesome entrance though the chimney, he got straight to work.

It was not long before he heard a familiar voice say, "Don't. You. Dare. Go. Anywhere." It was voice dom—he found himself unable to move. Then, he felt himself getting sucked in and trapped in a Gorka dombox held by Teddy Thaur.

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought it would be…" He shrugged, and then ran upstairs. "Hey, Mom! Dad! Wanna get an early Christmas present...?"

THE END

A/N: And last but not least- the Zick version!

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	46. Santa and the Who Zick Version

**Santa and the Who ****(Zick Version)**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for maybe a certain Gorka and boy…

Zick woke up, hearing a racket downstairs. He looked at his clock; it was _way _too early for his parents to be up. He also had the feeling it wasn't coming from any of the monsters or Timothy either. So, he decided to go downstairs to see what had arose such a clatter…

Magnacat was in the process of getting the tree into the chimney when he heard a sneeze and then the whiff of an inhaler just outside the room. This has got to be a joke…

Turning, he saw the young tamer. "Oh, come on!" Zick yelled, "You can't even leave me alone at _Christmastime?_

THE END

A/N: Whew, that was short… just like a true drabble (smiles).

Keep reading!

LM Simpson


	47. Turning the Tables

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Just some weird alternative version of Eraser…

Enjoy!

**Turning the Tables**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Elena knew she was supposed to be sad that Teddy lost his memory after that severe accident. However, just knowing that he no longer knew who she was made her decide to make up for all those times he had tricked and ticked her off…

She entered his room; he looked up at her from his bed. "Just who the heck are _you?_"

"Don't you remember me, Teddy Bear? It's me, Elena! You're my prank monkey and sometime servant, remember?"

"No…"

She smiled. "Well, you are! Now go make me a milkshake; absolutely no skim milk or I'll make you do it again. And while you're at it, also bring up some Diet Coke and a couple of packs of Mentos; I want a show during my snack!"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading, and if I don't update this tomorrow, happy New Year's!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	48. Surprise in the Shed

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Guess who's back with new drabbles? (grins)

Enjoy!

**Surprise in the Shed**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

"Hey, Johanna?" Terrence called from the back door. "Did you see the gorka dombox in the shed?"

"The what in the shed?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"There's a dombox with a gorka in it in the shed! How did it get there?"

"I caught it at the armoury like, three days ago!" Teddy yelled from the staircase. "Everyone either ignored me or didn't appreciate it, so I just shat up!"

"… You did?"

"Yeah…"

"YES! THE THAURS DID SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE! Johanna, get the champagne! Teddy, get the Kool and the Gang tape! We're going to celebrate tonight!"

THE END


	49. OTP

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**OTP**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

_Scribble, scribble… _

Elena stared at her work and huffed. "Proportion's off," she mumbled as she erased and continued penciling until she took out her eraser again, saying, "Geez, I never knew drawing shoulders would be so hard…"

"Whatcha drawing, Elena?"

"Eep!" Elena closed the notebook and clasped it across her chest. If Zick saw her picture, he would freak out in more ways than one…

"Come on, Elena, can I?"

"N-n-no; it's private…"

Zick stared at the notebook and her before turning to watch Miss Swift confiscate a note two tables up. Meanwhile, Elena opened her writing pad, smiled at her half-completed drawing of Zick and Teddy, and resumed.

THE END


	50. Posthumous Conversation

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): For my fiftieth drabble, I decided to show the (very short) epilogue to my first MA fanfic ever. No, not Eraser (sorry), but a fic called "Cremation." It was a _very_ dark TeddyxZick, and I never plan to show it online for various and personal reasons. This should give you a good idea what it was about; also, just to let y'all know, everyone's three years older in the story.

So, without further ado… Enjoy!

**Posthumous Conversation**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K+

0000

Elena Potato stopped at the white granite marker. With the exception of a name, epigraph, and a bouquet of flowers beginning to die, the gravesite was barren. Even the grass surrounding it was the same length as the rest, not because the site was new, but because the deceased was cremated.

Not that she didn't mind. Elena got down on her knees and took off her backpack. Taking great care, she took out a fresh bouquet of basil, baby's breath, mums, daisies and a bottle of water.

"Do you like them, Zick?" she whispered, moving the previous bunch away. "I got them at your mother's shop; me and her organized them ourselves…"

The flowers were positioned in front of the stone. Elena then opened the bottle and allowed a little stream of water drip onto the vegetation.

She spoke softly again. "Why? Why didn't you tell me you liked Teddy? Didn't you trust me? I wouldn't have treated you like dirt… You are my friend, Zick…"

The young woman stood up. "We could have talked about it; you didn't have to die…"

She looked at her watch. "I have to leave for school now," she said, sighing. "I'll see you later, but I'll tell you it now: I still miss you Zick…"

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading; until the next update, have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	51. Potatoes in the Dirt

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Yes, I'm fully aware I suck at updating often

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Yes, I'm fully aware I suck at updating often.

**Potatoes in the Dirt**

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

Julie couldn't help but smile as she watched the twins play outside. It looked like the stereotype was true—the two were indeed their own best friends, and rarely got in fights and such with each other. Why, at twenty-three months, Charlie was already a little teacher to Violet. She could see him pointing out and "talking" to her about a pile of dirt as he picked up a handful.

Sigh… Kids didn't have perfect records in cleanliness that was for sure. She tried not to have that in her mind for too long as she watched Violet pick up what appeared to be an earthworm out of the dirt in her brother's hand, and together with him, who also had worm in hand, raised them high, opened their mouths…

Julie groaned. Did Harvey _have_ to show them _Rugrats_?

THE END


	52. Whose Bad Joke is it Anyway?

LM Simpson's tidbits: Wait… Am I actually_ updating_?

From Drew Carey's wikipedia page (for those that don't live in the US): _"__**Drew Allison Carey**__ (born May 23, 1958) is an American comedian, actor and game show host. After serving in the U.S. Marines and making a name for himself in stand-up comedy, Carey eventually gained popularity starring on his own sitcom, _The Drew Carey Show_, and serving as host on the U.S. version of _Whose Line Is It Anyway?,_ both of which aired on ABC. …Carey currently hosts the game show _The Price Is Right_ in daytime and nighttime special, which airs on CBS." _(I'm pretty certain everyone knows who Drew Barrymore is.)

Enjoy!

**Whose Bad Joke is it Anyway? **

A drabble by LM Simpson

Rating: K

0000

At first, Zick didn't pay much attention when his mother said her long-lost cousin Drew was coming over the next week. In fact, it wasn't until he heard from her Drew was famous, he realized he could be related to _that _Drew. To prepare himself, Zick decided to research everything he could about the Barrymore acting family beforehand: Wikipedia, her memoir, every movie of hers that was on TV that week…

As it turned out, everything he did (including being caught watching "Never Been Kissed" by his father) was done for nothing. He _was _related to a famous Drew, but not the prettiest and youngest member of her famous family. Instead, it was an overweight, bespectacled _male _comedian.

While Drew announced they were going to play a game called "Scenes from a Hat," Zick whispered, annoyed and bored, in Zob's ear: "Why can't I be related to the _good _Drew?"

THE END


	53. Identity Crisis

LM Simpson's tidbits: I wanted to write a TeddyxZick oneshot, and I wound up writing something that was reminiscent of a scene of a non-existent sequel to _Dark Side of the Moon. _

(shrugs) Whatever… Just be mindful of the **slashy tones **in this piece**, **okey-dokes?

Enjoy!

**Identity Crisis **

Rating: T

0000

They break apart, as sudden as it began. Zick only stares, startled and even paler than he already was. Teddy looks at him, breathes through bared teeth, and nervously brushes his hand through to the back of his head.

Zick has an epiphany. "This… This is what you meant in 'a new chapter in our friendship?'"

Teddy nods slowly. "Looks like I got more from my dad than I knew."

Zick shudders as the other wraps his arms over his shoulders and pins him against his bedroom wall.

"What's the problem, Zick?" he whispers.

"I'm not gay, Teddy. Neither are you?" Don't you like Lay?"

"… I'm not so sure anymore. I don't even know who _I _am anymore. Please help me know, Zick…" His voice is breaking at the end.

"Teddy, _no_! I don't love y—" Teddy leans and locks lips with Zick again. Zick becomes weak, and his eyes moisten as his face is buried by long blond bangs. He tries not to make too much noise, and prays desperately his mother won't open the door.

THE END


	54. Zick's Nightmare

LM Simpson's tidbits: Old fanfic is old fanfic. I don't exactly remember when I wrote this, but it must have been before school started because from the looks of it it was originally going to be drabble number 25 (I tend to mark all of my drabbles for this collection with a number to keep track of them).

Enjoy!

**Zick's Nightmare**

Rating: K+

0000

Zob and Greta woke up to their son's screams; it was not long before they, along with Jeremy, Theo, Tessa, and a few monsters, were surrounding Zick's bed.

"What happened, Zick?" Zob asked. "Did you see a dark phantom outside?"

"No, I just had a really bad dream…"

"How was it bad?" Greta said, wrapping an arm around her child.

Zick took a deep breath. "I dreamed I was on the computer and found some writing that was about me.

"Some of it was okay, but the rest was… pretty disturbing. One had me in a torture chamber, another had Elena killing herself because I was in love with someone I never even heard of, and this girl wanted a story where I was, um, 'doing stuff' with Teddy!"

"My baby!" Greta yelped as she embraced him.

THE END


	55. Tuesdays with Maury

LM Simpson's tidbits: Another old drabble, only this one never made it to paper; I just had a hard time thinking this one out.

Also, for non-US readers (or those not one with their inner-trash-daytime-TV-ness): _The Maury Povich Show_(AKA _Maury_) is this talk show hosted by (duh!) Maury Povich that holds a variety of segments, including (but not limited to) paternity tests, wild teens, 'cheaters exposed,' secret sexy crushes, and guests with extremely weird phobias (such as pickles). You can find some clips on YouTube, BTW.

Enjoy!

**Tuesdays with Maury**

**(Or… We're Afraid of Cats, Cooking Ware, and Weird Faces! Help Us with Our Phobias!)**

Rating: T

0000

"Everyone, this is David," said Maury. "Now, David is here because he's terrified of… weird faces."

As the audience continued laughing, he continued, "David, isn't the point of weird faces to creep out people?"

David nodded, holding Annie's hand. "Yes."

"How exactly did you get this extreme phobia?"

"…Childhood. There was this kid and…"

"He'd scare you with a weird face?"

"Yes. It was so… distorted, like something from a horror film, only in flesh. It stopped by the time we were ten but… I'm scared of masks, for one thing…"

"David, did you really tell my producers you still run and hide under couches and beds when you see a weird face… at the age of _twenty_?"

The audience laughed again, and a red-faced David replied, "Well, I'm here for a reason, Maury!"

"… Watch this, David."

David looked at the screen behind him, and shrieked when he saw the crew wearing African tribe masks on it. Letting go of Annie's hand, he jumped off the stage while crew members chased him.

"David, get back here!" Maury said.

"David! DAVID! Look, they're gone!" Annie yelled, pointing at the screen.

He ignored their pleas as he ran further up into the audience rows. Just before a crew member could grab his leg, David leaped over the top rack and…

Maury covered his face and shook his head. In-between Annie's running into the audience, David's screaming he believed he broke his leg, the crew calling 911, and the audience eating all this up, he said, "I'm in some deep shit _now_…"

THE END


	56. The Truth about Purrcy

LM Simpson's tidbits: Why did I type "Pythagorean Theorem?" Even mathematically retarded me loves it.

Enjoy!

**The Truth about Purrcy**

Rating: K

0000

Undeniable—this dream screamed "Label me 'Hellhole!'" But Timothy still found waking up a formidable task.

Still in his cat form and sitting in a desk surrounded by a cage, he gawked at an intelligent-looking Purrcy near a blackboard.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Timothy asked.

"My pseudo-_Felis catus _acquaintance," he replied with a British accent, "today is the day you will finally learn the Pythagorean Theorem."

"Why? It's not like I need to learn it for my job."

"True, but you must learn it whether you like it or not!"

"No!"

"Now, Timothy," said Purrcy, "how would you like it if I inform your mother of your refusal to participate?"

His eyes widened. "My mother? Please don't tell my mother! Her heart wouldn't take it!"

"Oh, yes! You have been a very naughty boy, Timmy…" Purrcy said, dashing to the phone.

Timothy himself dashed to the front of the cage and shook it. "NOOO!"

He awoke, jolting up. "Ugh, that darn cat is going to be the death of me…"

THE END


	57. The Truth about Tutors

LM Simpson's tidbits: Lots of dream related ones lately, huh?

Enjoy!

**The Truth about Tutors**

Rating: K

0000

"Ugh, not this dream again…"

Jeremy found himself again in his cat form at a desk surrounded by a cage. This time, however, Timothy was at his left and Lardine and Marilys were at his right.

"You guys too?" he asked; all nodded.

"Ugh, that darn cat is going to be the death of me…"

Jeremy thought he heard Timothy mutter "All great minds think alike…"

"Well we all know the rules if we're sharing a dream of this nature… Does everyone have the 'escape clause?'"

0000

Purrcy finished a labeled diagram of a right triangle on the blackboard. He turned at his students and gasped: "EGAD! They all drank the Kool-Aid! … Oh, well—that means they have all the time in the world to learn the Pythagorean Theorem!"

THE END


	58. How Timothy Got on Jeopardy!

LM Simpson's tidbits: _Jeopardy!_ is my favorite game show along with _Wheel of Fortune_. This was originally going to be uploaded after "Identity Crisis" (I wrote them back-to-back in the same writing session), but I decided not to at the last minute.

Enjoy!

**How Timothy Got on Jeopardy!**

Rating: K+

0000

Trebeck stopped near the final contestant, whose normally overgrown hair had been cut up to the ears, was wearing a blue suit, and holding a realistic looking dummy. "…And this is Ezekiel Zick from Old Mill. Now tell me, Zick, just why did you bring your dummy here to Kids Jeopardy?"

Instead of Zick's lips moving, the feline dummy's mouth moved. "My Uncle Timothy died a few months ago, and this is how I'm coping with it," the "dummy" replied in Zick's voice.

"Oh. Well, he's in a better place now… You know, that dummy is truly… 'fascinating.' Do you mind if I see him?"

"Uh…"

The game show host grabbed the cat and looked puzzled. "Amazing; it feels a lot like a real cat…"

Timothy tried hard not to flinch as the man examined him. One wrong move and he would blow his cover.

Trebeck flipped him horizontally. Timothy's job became even harder. "Wow, whoever made this really did his homework…"

Timothy felt a finger in a certain "special place." The next thing he knew, Zick and he were running out of the studio and the game show host was on the stage screeching with a clawed face…

THE END


	59. A Close Shave

LM Simpson's tidbits: Never get me bored. Never ever ever. Otherwise, I think of unanswered questions like this.

Enjoy!

**A Close Shave**

Rating: K

0000

Fourteen-year-old Zick winced and yelped when the razor trailed halfway down his left cheek. "Toilet paper—_now!_" he cried out to his father.

Zob chuckled, tore off a tiny piece from the square in his hand, and handed it to his son. "I gotta say, you're actually doing a lot better than I did the first time _I _shaved!"

"You're kidding, right?" Zick had just covered his tenth nick and turned on the faucet to wash out that razor. "Geez, Dad, how the heck did you do this when you were in the dollhouse?"

Zob winced—_that _brought back a _lot _of… "special" memories… He remembered the razor blade about half his height, the wax, the no-razor shaving gel, the pastry torch (_what _was Greta _thinking_ when she thought of _that?!..._

"…Dad? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah… I was just thinking of the _nightmare _I'm going to be having for the next week…"

THE END


	60. Just Say No?

LM Simpson's tidbits: Same note as in "A Close Shave," plus…

I came up with this idea during Red Ribbon Week, the one week in the school year where my county's education board proves it can fail harder at teaching kids why one should not take drugs than sex education.

(Goes off to drink Coke, watch "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue," and then listen to "Incense and Peppermints")

Enjoy!

**Just Say No? **

Rating: T

0000

Brandishing a baseball bat, Zick tiptoed slowly in the Thaur house; the rest of the mugalak breath was somewhere and he wasn't going to let the other two share the high with him…

He entered the kitchen. Looked safe enough. He advanced to the sink, opened the doors… Ah, yes! Who could forget _that _smell?

He snatched the sponge, and was about to "mug" for only the second time of his life when his father and Mister Thaur had their knife and lead pipe at his throat and head.

"Zick… Give Daddy the sponge," Zob said, "Or else I'll get it the hard way…"

"No, Zick," an equally ravenous Terrence said, "Give it to me or else _I'll _crush your little skull!"

"NO!" Zick cried, kicking his dad, grabbing the bat, and running to the other side of the room. The two mean followed, ready for the kill…

0000

_The next day, on the _Monster Gazette's _front page…_

"'Mugging' kills 3 Tamers/Mugging of Snyakutz Parts Up 29% in Bibbur-Si Area…"

THE END


	61. Look What the Cat Dragged In

LM Simpson's tidbits: For Bryan. Thanks for encouraging me that everything would be alright in the end; I just found out my final grade in Pre-calculus is an 80 (AKA just barely a B). :D

Enjoy your early Christmas present! ^^

**Look What the Cat Dragged In**

Rating: K

0000

Timothy looked out the window. Sure enough, Purrcy left behind a dead rat in the front yard for the third time. Grumbling, he slid through the doggy door and stepped outside one paw at a time; that rat needed to be disposed of before it stunk worse…

He only reached the edge of the top step when he heard rustling bushes. Cocking his head towards the noise, he witnessed Purrcy pouncing onto a lower step, running up, and giving Timothy a hit-and-run lick in the face.

The bewildered tutor did not know why the heck Purrcy gave him a quick "smooch," until he realized the real reason for the rats (he could've _sworn _he read about this in a cat behavior book…). Fearing a correct hunch, he looked above and noticed Greta placed mistletoe right where Purrcy "kissed" him (but… _how _did he—? He wasn't exactly _smart_…).

Timothy laughed nervously, attempting to erase his recent thoughts, and dashed inside to make the occasion's appropriate noise.

THE END


	62. Not a Bitch

LM Simpson's tidbits: Because everyone needs to break the fourth wall every once in awhile. And yes, this is a "Lunar Eclipse" tie-in (has no shame tonight).

Enjoy!

**Not a Bitch (a PSA)**

**Rating: K+**

0000

_I can't believe I'm about to break the fourth wall… _Elena thought as she opened her e-mail account.

She began to type:

"_Dear Author:_

"_Congratulations—you're writing porn—_gay _porn to be exact. Not everyone likes it, but you know what? Go ahead, do your thing._

"_However, since you're writing _about_ one really good friend of mine, let me warn you about this: if you're going to be aware that I exist, don't make me a total psychobitch for whatever disgusting reason. Otherwise, I _will_ track you down and show you what kind of psychobitch I can be."_

"_Got it? Good. Have a nice day!_

"_Signed,_

"_Elena Potato."_

Two days later, she received this e-mail:

"_Dear Elena,_

"_Thanks. Will take note to save butt."_


	63. Protecting the Youth

**LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N):** Please tell me I wasn't the only one that thought about this.

Enjoy!

**Protecting the Youth**

**Rating: K+**

0000

"Before we begin class," said Dan, "I have to announce some bad news."

"What is it?" Lay asked.

"By the orders of the Council, all of you are now forbidden to play Snyakutz Scramble, especially in and around the Ancient Armoury."

Amid the groans and loud complaints, Zick demanded, "Why Dan, why?"

"If you'll all get quiet, I'll explain."

Everyone shut themselves up.

"The Council has gotten too many complaints from parents worried that the game will cause their children to become sadistic, sex-obsessed youngsters after hog-tying each other in a game to derive pleasure."

"Dang it!" Teddy said at a voice level he thought no one else would hear. "It was so much fun getting tied up by Lay!"

Lay covered her red face with a book. As the rest of his students giggled and guffawed immaturely, Dan thought, _I could have sworn Johanna filed one of the complaints…_

THE END


	64. Zick versus Zeke

**LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): **So sorry for the long update. I admit, I was lazy with these things; they have been in a folder the whole time and I just didn't bother even typing them until today. To make up, here's some drabbles for y'all.

Enjoy the first one!

**Zick versus Zeke**

**Rating: K**

0000

Zick opened the door to the nurse office. "Oh man—not another new one!"

"What's your problem?" the old lady asked. She was not looking at him, but the sign-in sheet.

"Stomachache."

She grabbed a pen. "Name?"

"Ezekiel Zick. That's—"

Too late- she already wrote in block letters "Ezekiel Zeke." He was about to complain about it, but decided against it. _Whatever—she's probably going to quit in a month anyway, _he thought with a sigh.


	65. Wet Dreams

LM Simpson's tidbits: I'm just rating this for safety, seeing as how children's movies with crude humor tend to be rated "PG…"

Enjoy?

**Wet Dreams**

**Rating: K+**

0000

_Her little boy was growing up._

Only moments earlier, she found Zick in the laundry room stuffing the washer with his bedsheets and pajamas. When she offered to help, he urgently refused, as if he was keeping an embarassing secret.

Zick could hear his parents conversing outside as he added soap ("Zob, do you think Zick…?" "Yeah, he _is _twelve…" "I can't believe it—his first 'nocturnal emission…'").

_It was a 'nocturnal emission' of some kind, but not the kind twelve-year-old boys should be having… _he thought before closing the dryer's top.


	66. Mew Potato

LM Simpson's tidbits: This is based off an old fanart of mine. You can find it on DA (my id's kadytheredpanda). Oh, and this is also a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover.

Enjoy!

**Mew Potato**

**Rating: K**

0000

"Wooooaahhh…"

Elena stared at her reflection. The effects of her tango with the Mew Project were clear. Her eyes and hair remained the same, but her clothes were shades of orange and included a mini-dress, a garter, boots, and a collar. A raccoon-like tail with reddish-brown bands moved independently, and white cat-like ears were atop her scalp.

"Oh, not again!" Ryou Shirogane exclaimed.

Zick, who was near him, asked, "Can you get the red panda DNA out of her?"

Elena laughed. "Are you kidding! This is sweet!" she said as she began playing with her new tail.


	67. Was it Really Worth It?

**Was it Really Worth It?**

**Rating: T**

0000

"Hey, Bobby," Teddy and Zick said simultaneously.

"Sorry guys, but that's not my name anymore. You see, 'Clash' has too many bad connotations. I couldn't think of a good one myself, so I used a random name generator and decided to change my name to it."

"So what's your new name?" Zick asked.

Not-Bobby smiled. "Only the most randomly awesome name ever: Pookie Sonovavich!"

Both tamers stood silent with "Wha...?" expressions before Teddy burst out laughing. "Sonova—You might as well have called yourself Mated Chair!"

LM Simpson's tidbits: You know those "Are you human?" validation tests that some sites use to make sure you're not a spam bot? I've really had to type "mated chair" for one of those before. _Awkward…_


	68. Perception

**Perception**

**Rating: K**

0000

Zick entered the living room. Sure enough, there he was on the couch, stretching. Zick's mouth froze and he struggled to call out, "Timothy?"

The tutor faced him. "Yes, Zick?"

"What is your opinion on… gay people?" He felt sick to his stomach.

"I don't know. I've never met one. They're probably really weird freaks of nature, I would guess."

Zick's eyes were misty. "Do you think I'm a really weird freak of nature, Timothy?"


	69. It's a Wonderful Life without You

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Yeah, I really hate Bobby. I just wanted to get this over with; I couldn't get it out of my head… Oh, and there's **spoilers** for the **final issue**. If you **haven't **read it, **please skip this**.

**It's a Wonderful Life without You**

**Rating: **K+

0000

Bobby stared over the bridge next door to the Old Mill Restaurant. Sighing, he said, "I hate my life. Maybe it would be better if I was never born."

"Don't feel that way, Bobby!"

He turned around. "Are you my… Guardian angel?"

The stereotypically attired (halo, wings, and so on) nodded. His face locked at a forced grin as he explained:

"Why, without you, Lay would be at the mercy of Teddy's advances, the Ancient Armory would be attacked by dark tamers, and Zick would lose his powers trying to save Elena!"

"Oh, wow! All of that?" Bobby smiled. "Maybe I'm for here a reason after all!"

The angel grabbed him by his sides. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Bobby found himself tossed into the river and being involuntarily carried downstream.

The angel sighed in relief before feeling his vibrating communicator. He removed it from his robe and said, "Why, hey Mikey! Um, yeah, about that… Yes I know that it's against the rules, but it was the lesser of two evils, really! Tell the Big Man that—_He _knows about it!... Sigh… Okay, fine, but can I not be transferred until _after _this week's Sabbath, please?"


	70. You are not Eric Clapton

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **This is based off the acoustic version of "Layla" by Eric Clapton (it's a solo version of it, which he originally performed with Derek and the Dominos). I'd recommend it—it's one of my personal favorites.

Oh yeah, did I mention I do NOT own these lyrics? Just saying.

Enjoy!

**You are not Eric Clapton**

**Rating: **K

0000

It was three in the morning when Lay's sleep was disturbed by pebbles pelting her bedroom window. She was half-asleep when she pushed aside the curtain and raised her window so she could complain. The sight of Teddy in a suit and guitar and Zick and Elena behind him, however, shut her up.

"Hey, Lay!" Teddy yelled. "See if you can spot this one!" He began strumming a tune before belting out off-key:

"_What'll you do when you get lonely_

"_And nobody's waiting by your side?_

"_You've been running and hiding much too long._

"_You know it's just your foolish pride. _

"_Laaaaaaaaayyyyyylluh—"_

The slam of a window indicated her critical reaction.

"Dammit."

"Well that was a waste of my time," a yawning Zick said.

"Okay, Teddy," said Elena, "I want my twenty-bucks n— Teddy?" He was dashing down the street.

"TEDDY THAUR! Get back here and face me like a man!" she screamed as she began her pursuit.


	71. Costume Change

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **"Moog's Revenge" thingy. I just wanted to do it.

**Costume Change**

**Rating: K**

0000

_What the heck is happening to me?_

He had been flying around for hours thinking that. All Zick knew was that one minute he was biking home, the next he was being attacked by his family and friends. He was unrecognizable (_Maybe the blue tuft of hair is characteristic of whatever-monster-this-is_?) and could not even speak to prove his identity—unless he wanted to burn the town down.

It was dark now. Fatigue possessed him; he needed time to recuperate. He could not go home. The Ancient Armory was not an option now. He needed a place where he could not be detected.

_Wait… Does Elena ever go into her basement?_


	72. The Diaper

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I would like to thank my sister for embarrassing me in a similar way in sixth grade. She is lucky I did not have a crush on the boy I was talking to.

**The Diaper**

**Rating: K+ **(for safety; not everyone wants to hear about girl issues)

0000

Elena spotted Zick by the lettuce display. She called for him; he turned and waved.

He walked to the tomato display—her location. "How are you?"

_Oh, I wish you didn't say that… _She clutched her stomach; her cramps made her feel her insides were being torn apart. "Be right back…"

Luckily, the ladies room was next door to the produce. She dropped her black purse next to the sink and pulled apart the magnetic clasp. She tore her bag for aspirin, and then realized something was missing.

"Oh, no! Where's my pah—"

"ZICK! ZICK!" She heard her four-year-old sister squeal outside. "Guess what? My sister wears little diapers!"


	73. Dynamite

**LM Simpson's tidbits:** Okay, I got the idea for this one from a very short video on "America's Funniest Home Videos" where these two kids found "dynamite" and wanted to blow it up. You can actually see it on YouTube; just put in the key words "tampon dynamite" and it's the result titled "funny." It's one of the few really funny clips that were ever on the program.

**Dynamite**

**Rating: **K+

0000

Elena and Zick were studying for a biology test when Charlie entered the bedroom.

"ZICK! ZICK!" He said, "Elena's a bad guy!"

Zick stared at her, then him. "Why?"

Charlie revealed an unwrapped tampon, still in its applicator. "Look, it's dynamite! There's lots of it in the bathroom, too!" He lifted it by the string; it swung in the air.

Zick guffawed uncontrollably. A confused Charlie stared as Zick said, "Oh, that's so cute!"

A grumbling Elena, meanwhile, thought, _Oh, you are lucky you didn't bring any 'balloons' with you today, Zick… _


	74. The Five Second Diet

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **One needs to burn 3500 calories to lose a pound. Go ahead, tell your health teacher that—they will love you. (Teacher loving not guaranteed. Offer not valid in Mississippi or Arkansas.)

**The Five-Second Diet**

**Rating: **K

0000

"Timothy, does Bombo actually lose anything on the five second diet?" Zick asked.

"I don't know. It's just one way to control his oral fixation."

"Then can we just see if he loses weight or something? He's always crying about how hungry he is afterwards and it drives me bonkers!"

Timothy sighed. "Fine, go get the scale. But I'm telling you, that crying's just his way to get more food!"

Five minutes later, Bombo was lured to the bathroom and weighed before the diet was administered. Five s_econds _after that, Bombo resumed his sojourn with the scale.

Zick and Timothy crept down to view the straining scale. Zick cried out, "Whoa! Ten pounds!"

"That's 7000 calories or two pounds a _second, _Zick!"

"I guess Bombos have very high metabolisms, then!"

The scale finally gave in to Bombo's massive mass.

"Me is sorry!"


	75. A Fake 101WTKS Lost Scene

LM Simpson's tidbits: For Cezille. Not only did you remind me to do this, but you've also hit the big 1-8. You're a great buddy; happy birthday!

Oh , and I do NOT own any characters from _Viewtiful Joe. _This is also for a chapter I wrote for another fanfic of mine.

**A Fake 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy Lost Scene**

Rating: K+

0000

Zick and Elena stood beside each other, observing their surroundings. This was definitely not Old Mill, as this strange land better resembled the Great Plains during the 1930s. In other words, it better resembled desert than amber waves of grain.

Zick wheezed. "How did we get here, Elena?" He asked after using his inhaler. Something in the air disagreed with his lungs. He began wheezing again when she replied:

"I dunno… I just remember being in the park with you and getting sucked into this portal that appeared above us. " She rubbed her forehead and groaned.

The wind picked up. They spotted two objects dashing towards them. Zick continued his vicious cycle, so Elena grabbed his arm and ran.

_What the…? _Elena found herself running much faster than she normally did. Why, she ran so fast that Zick, who kept doing his procedure, was practically flying in the air like a windsock! Then, she found herself uncontrollably slowing down to the point that she felt like she was in a movie.

"RED HOT KICK!" she heard someone yell behind them. She turned her head and barely saw a red costumed man twirl diagonally towards him. He landed squarely at Zick's stomach, causing her to let go of him and fly a couple of yards down.

Slowdown quit occuring. Zick laid unconscious on the ground. The man stood next to him.

"You monster! How dare you do that to my friend!" Elena formed a fist before hearing another voice command:

"Hold it!" A woman in a blue costume pointed two guns at her. Elena growled in frustration.

"NOW!" the woman yelled. Her partner grabbed a boomerang shaped object from the top of his helmet. He unleashed it at Elena. She attempted to move out of the way, but as she moved to her left, it hit her directly in the forehead. She collasped on the ground and only groaned.

The man tossed Zick over his shoulder, while the woman picked up Elena. Elena squirmed, so she punched her in the forehead; Elena lost consciousness.

"Joe, Remind me to ask Dexter to tie up _this _one."

"Sure thing, Silvia. I hope this is all we need to do for him."

He observed the inhaler in his hand. "Say, can we can get high off this later?"


	76. Mother's Day

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **It's been _that_ long since my last update? Well, 'might as well give y'all one while I still am not completely swamped with school crud.

Enjoy!

**Mother's Day**

**Rating: K**

0000

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Johanna heard her son cry out in the kitchen. Teddy's yells became more frustrated and more desperate. He sounded like he truly needed his mother right then, right there.

She entered the room. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

The boy sat at the table. Spread among the top was remains of a mutilated work of art. He pushed it to the center with his arm and laid his head on the table.

"I spent all of my money on this at this crazy furniture store. On the way home, I tripped and these idiots keep stepping on it! It was going to be your present. Sorry, Mom…"

"That was so sweet of you, Teddy. But I already got the best gift of all from your father."

He turned his head. "What is it?"

She came closer and hugged him from his side. "Oh, something you can't get from a store—A beautiful boy named Tadduja."


	77. Just Friends?

**LM Simpson's tidbits:** I like slash, but ultimately prefer femmeslash. I wish fandom overall had more femmeslash. Thank the Big Man Upstairs for the W.I.T.C.H. fandom, I can tell you that!

**Just Friends?  
**

**Rating:** T (Implied sex)

0000

It is a common perception that friends of the opposite sex eventually hooked up. A prevalent rumor at the high school was that Elena and Zick applied to this.

It is a common perception that one's first gay act occurred upon consuming alcohol. Mattie and Patty (or, the latter at least) wished they applied to this.

But instead it occurred when both were stone-cold sober. It was Mattie that first violated their unwritten norms; smooches covered her friend's face. Mattie was certain they began doing it during the consequent, awkward make-out. Patty was certain they began doing it when they crossed the line. Either way, they knew they did not want this rumor to spread.

It is a common perception that homophobes are closeted homosexuals. The girls wished the next day their verbal attackers applied to this.


	78. Hi, There!

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **If you've seen any "Up" promos with Dug in it, there are no spoilers at all in this.

**Hi, There!**

**Rating: **K

0000

Elena opened the front door. "Zick?"

"You know how I found a dog? It turns out I'm allergic. Can you keep him for now?" He sneezed.

She looked down. The tail wagging dog panted.

"Hi there."

Elena jumped. "Holy spit! It _talks_?!"

"Oh yes," the dog said, "My old master made me this collar so I can talk!"

He noticed Purrcy sleeping in the living room. "Oh! I hope he'll be my friend unlike that bald cat! Hi there, cat!"

"Dug! Come back! Heel! You're going to scare Purrcy!" Zick yelled as Elena and he chased him.


	79. Even One will Do

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I'm so sorry for the absence. Here's a make-up drabble. Sociology class provided the plot bunny.

**Even One will Do**

**Rating: **K

0000

The television and magazine childhood psychologist's words worried her.

Her son's father did not—could not—interact with him. Her son's dinner table conversations never included classmates unless they bullied him. The mother dreaded his possible future: a thief, a rapist, a killer. All this, because he lacked a father's love and a child's friendship. This would be her baby-faced child's fate?

The day her next-door neighbors arrived, the guardian angel came along.

Her joy sculpted a smile on the woman's face. Her boy was with a girl, and he was smiling. The girl appeared enthusiastic about her peculiar new friend's house and himself during his one-man tour. As she filled another glass with juice, Greta knew Zick would now grow up with at least one friend.


	80. Regular Customers

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Another random "what if."

**Regular Customers**

**Rating: **K

0000

The salesman noticed a familiar face enter the shoe store. He patted against a wrinkle on his brown business suit, smoothed his remaining black hair over his bald spot, and advanced.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Barrymore," he stated with a handshake. "It's always a pleasure to see you again. Size 8 boy's Oxfords, am I right?"

"Is it ever anything else?" She replied with a troubled chuckle tone. She followed him towards the children's section.

"I swear, I have to wonder- what does your son do that always requires him to get a new pair so often? Is he an extreme power walker or something?"

"Oh, no…" …_A certain monster is always trying to eat them… And sometimes succeeds… _


	81. Spin the Bottle

**Spin the Bottle**

**Rating: **K (contains slash-y content)

0000

Teddy winced. "Oh, crap…"

Elena and Lay giggled. Zick stared down at the empty glass Coke bottle in his direction and then at the spinner.

"Let's just get this over with, Teddy."

"Holy spit, they're actually doing it!" Elena exclaimed before resuming her cackling with Lay. They laughed even harder as the two male tamers leaned towards each other.

Teddy expected his first homosexual kiss to be worse than death itself… But that was before it occurred…

_Hmm… I didn't know Zick was a natural born kisser!_


	82. Too Late

LM Simpson's tidbits: It was originally going to be Teddy.

**Too Late**

**Rating: K**

0000

Elena dashed inside. This could not be properly done with phone calls or e-mail. Not even a meeting the next day would suffice. This required urgent confession.

She continued up Zick's staircase, then his hallway. _It took me three years to get myself here! There's no stopping now! I must tell Zick what's lodged into my heart! I love y—_

The bedroom door tapped against the wall. Elena felt like a steamroller flattened her heart and soul.

Zick and David, both shirtless, distanced from each other after their interrupted make-out on Zick's roughed-up bed.

Only a blushing, shocked David spoke. "Please don't tell Annie about this!"


	83. That's the Name, That's My Game

**That's the Name, That's My Game**

**Rating: K**

0000

"Me no like 'Bombo' anymore. Every Bombo's name is Bombo!" Bombo complained as Zick lounged on the couch.

"If you hate it that much Bombo you can always change it or go by a nickname. How often do you call me 'Ezekiel'?"

"Never… But how do me figure out new name?" He asked innocently.

Zick pointed to a bookcase behind him. He did not move otherwise. "There should be an old baby name book on that shelf."

Bombo retrieved the thick, compact, baby-blue paperback. The monster's brain fried as it comprehended all the names the yellowed pages revealed: Alice, Josh, Sue, Leonardo, Donatello, Toshio, Kumar, Peter, Paul, and Mary…

He shut it. "Uh… Me will just be Bombo for now…"


	84. Welcome, Little Stranger

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I'm not in the mood to write a Christmas special type fanfic. I took care of that in July with _Cookies for Santa _(I command you to check it out if you haven't yet!). So here's a drabble that only takes place during Christmas (similar to September's _Dogged_), and still keeps the spirit.

**Welcome, Little Stranger**

**Rating: K**

0000

"He was born on the twenty-second. I wonder if he'll be healthy enough to go home today, Theo."

"Don't worry, Tessa my love. Even at a few days old, that little boy already has a strong will to live!"

The husband embraced his wife in a comforting effort. The Oasis's mood grew dire when their son-in-law's phone call mentioned the baby's face was as blue as his hair. The last three day's news varied from good to bad to bittersweet.

The front door opened. Zob bellowed, "We're home!"

His lack of despair brightened everyone's soul. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Tessa quipped. "Bring him in!"

When Zob and Greta greeted the spirited grandparents in the living room, they in turn greeted the six pound, nine ounce bundle in Greta's maternal embrace. They smiled at the child with Zob and Greta's features, knowing their grandson was the best Christmas gift they had ever—and would ever—receive.


	85. Social Networking, North Korean Style

LM Simpson's tidbits: THIS IS OLD

**Social Networking, North Korean Style**

**Rating: **K

0000

"I found that Tamer networking site," Teddy said.

"Really?" Zick lay against an armory wall with his friend. "I thought that was just an urban legend."

"It's not. The entry code is on this cat care website's source. It's "bombosaregluttons" in binary, with no spaces."

Zick's eyes gradually widened as Teddy continued. "The rules are _ridiculous! _To join you have to print out a secrecy contract, sign it in blood, scan it, and mail it to the webmaster. If you don't log on every two weeks, your account is purged. I got written up for saying I liked sorbet because 'we could be discovered on search engines!' _Please…_"

"…Really?"

"Really!"

"_Wow! _The things we do for secrecy sometimes!"


	86. Better than Us

LM Simpson's tidbits: THIS IS OLD TOO

**Better than Us**

**Rating: **K+

0000

"Let's face it, Zob, our sons are better than us."

Zob grabbed some pretzels. "What do you mean, Terrence?"

"It's just… all the stuff they've done." The bartender refilled his stein.

"But we've done a ton of stuff, too."

"We've never fought the Mugalak, or fought resurrected monsters, or saved friends, or—"

"True, true… As far as I know, Teddy also never betrayed his best friend, either." Zob glared at his friend.

Terrence growled before pouncing on Zob. They fought hand-to-hand as the customers cheered and the bartender finger-snapped for his bartenders.


	87. A Horrific Gift

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **An alternative ending to my fanfic "Dogged." When I originally wrote that, the options were this ending or the one that made it in the "final cut."

**A Horrific Gift **

**Rating: **K+

0000

Elena groggily woke up and stared at her clock. The numbers read six AM.

_Oh no! _She thought. She fell asleep before midnight—damn Christmas Eve's hectic events! Was Zick still…

She cautiously turned around. To her surprise, Zick, who was seemingly still slumbering, was still human. _But—but how?_

"Z-Zick? Are you feeling okay?" She whispered.

He did not appear to move, nor make a sound, nor in any way respond.

"Zick, wake up! This is important! C'mon, please, wake up! ..."

She forwarded a hand to shake him awake. When she placed a hand on his back, the flesh under the thin, old shirt was cold. Elena fought a scream and whimpered as she lifted an arm and let go. The body was limp.

_Oh no, oh no… _The Anguane's words the previous day flashbacked. _That witch said that he would live as a human until midnight. I thought the payment was him just turning back into a dog again after that! I didn't want _this! ...

Her misty eyes fogged her vision. She knew that if things went the way she expected, she owed _one _person an explanation. Now her panicked mind required plotting a plausible explanation for _more_ than one about _this_ outcome.


	88. Pitter Patter

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Happy Valentine's Day!

**Pitter Patter**

**Rating: **K+ (suggestive dialogue)

0000

Greta squatted in front of the dollhouse. "You know what, Zob? I would like another child, a little brother or sister for Zick. Another child to care and love, someone to look up to Zick…"

"Me too, honey. It would certainly be wonderful. Now the problem, of course is…"

She sighed. "Yes, yes, I understand. That's certainly a tough problem to solve."

"Yeah. Adoption would be weird, and I think I'm too small for even a turkey baster." He bowed his head and frowned.

His wife frowned too, and sighed again. "Well… At least I still have a little piece of you even when you're gone, right?"


	89. Only Human

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Why I didn't think of this when I originally wrote "Dogged," I don't know. Thank me listening to Bill Wither's "Ain't No Sunshine (the song that some of you may recognize as the one playing over the ads for _Dante's Inferno_)" for giving me this plotbunny, I guess…

**Only Human**

**Rating: **K+ (for safety)

0000

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,_

_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_

_Only darkness everyday._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away…_

Purrcy and Zick sat on the sofa, silently watching the lionesses devour the gazelle. When the program transitioned to a toothpaste commercial, the cat asked:

"Zick, do you miss being human?"

"Yeah…" Even if it was not even twenty-four hours at that time. "Why did you ask?"

"I always wondered what it was like to be human. I don't like being a cat too much."

"Why? All of your food and toys are handed to you, you can just sleep all day and no one would care, you have no school, you get to have someone clean up after you… What is there _not_ to like?"

"Well… There's fingers. And friends. I wish I was human so I could see Elena more often."

"Why?" He understood she was his owner, but that was about it.

"She's the only thing that appears to love me as I am—a fat, stupid cat. I _want _to learn human thing and other things, I _want _to be independent. Maybe if I knew that stuff, more cats would like me. They call me "stupid" and a "freak" and I'm smart enough to know what that those words mean. They make me sad.

"But she doesn't seem to care at all about that. I feel important around her. Zick, I have to say something… I was jealous of you. When she was gone, it was always because of you. I thought you were taking her away from me. She was never home after she met you. Sometimes, I wished on the brightest light outside that it would make me _you_…" His eyes grew wetter confession after confession.

Zick did not swiftly reply. _Him, _someone to be _jealous _over? How was he going to answer to what the neighbor's cat just told him? The best he could explain was:

"Purrcy… If you are really jealous like that, then in a way you already _are _human... Kinda. I don't blame you at all for feeling that way… I know what it's like, trust me…"


	90. Did We Just Create a Monster?

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I'll conclude _Little Moments _after the 100th drabble. I'm starting to run out of ideas anyway, to be honest.

I know that the Tamers "either by convenience or by chance" are monsters that resemble humans, but I always wondered about whether there was any worry, in the back of any character's head (hypothetically of course) whether a human/Tamer cross will resemble a human just like its Tamer parent… or as something else… Kinda like a mutant gene or something like that… I think that genetic disorders have been getting to my head too much lately…

**Did We Just Create a Monster?**

**Rating: K+**

0000

Greta's sobbing, just a decibel too high to not be inaudible to her husband, woke him up.

Zob's rising torso pushed the covers forward. The clock at the chest of drawers across from the bed read 2 AM. In the dark bedroom he glimpsed the image of his wife, located to his right, clutching her ever-growing belly.

He shoved the covers forward, exposing both of them down to their kneecaps. His right hand urgently, desperately ran along the wedge of space between them, under him, under her…

"Don't worry, Zob, it didn't happen again."

His senses confirmed it—no wetness, no screeching like Greta did when her brain registered what happened, no achingly horrible iron stench of blood… He didn't want to lose _this _one too.

"Then why are you crying, honey? Please tell me…" He said, genuinely concerned about her welfare.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream…" She replied before pulling back the sheets over her. She then repeated, "Go to sleep. Don't worry about me. I'm fine…"

"Fine" was evolving into a four letter word as far as Zob was concerned. Greta didn't wake up sobbing too often; something _was_ wrong, and she didn't want to tell him. But he didn't want to say anything; he grew worried that his constant questioning would annoy, even anger her. He only replied "I love you, Greta," and uncomfortably tried to fall back asleep.

Greta, meanwhile, stared at the wall facing her. She repeatedly thought to self about the same stupid thing that she knew wasn't true, but kept reoccurring in her dreams.

_The baby's going to be human, the baby's going to be human. You won't give birth to an actual monster, Greta, you won't give birth to a monster, claws and fangs and tail and all…_


	91. What Zick Said

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Don't you just love deleted scenes? This one is from "The Dark Side of the Moon," where Zick is talking to Greta in the greenhouse. I never revealed what they said because I thought it would produce higher pathos levels that way. Plus, it was kinda obvious what Zick would say. Yeah.

**What Zick Said**

**Rating: **K

0000

_Here goes nothing… _

Zick took a deep breath, and cracked the door open. "Uh, Mom? Can I tell you something?"

Greta stopped watering an aloe collection. Still holding the limp hose in her hand, she turned and smiled. "Of course, Zick. You can tell me anything."

He swallowed hard. "Uh… I don't think you're not going to like this…"

She now frowned instead. "Did something happen to you, Zick? Are you okay?"

"Yes… and yes. Mom, Dad's not being honest with you." His heart ached.

"Honest about what?" Now she seemed more worried than ever. "Is he…" She inhaled hard before squeaking "…Cheating on me?"

Zick nodded slowly.

"With who? The librarian? Your teacher? Who, Zick?"

"It's not a woman, Mom."

Her eyes widened. "A man? Why would your father cheat on me with a man?"

His mind did not prepare to answer that question during its rehearsal. "… Because that man is his best friend."

Greta dropped the hose. Crouching to the ground, she ducked her head into her chest, crossed her arms, and began to sob.


	92. Shoe Fly Don't Bother Me

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Thank you, Bryan, for this story idea. It wouldn't exist without you.

**Shoe Fly Don't Bother Me**

**Rating: **K

0000

A clunk outside prompted the little Bombo to leave his pod. The noise's source, he discovered, was a pair of sneakers, the kind that the humans below wore, lying right beside the door. A gingi probably dropped it at a higher level of the Suspended City, he thought. That was their thing, right?

Bombo walked, curious about this souvenir. It wasn't the weirdest thing that a Gingi pickpocketed (not by a _long shot_), but something about the shoes intrigued him. Maybe it was the color, the same bright red his body was, or maybe it was the scent the obviously used pair emitted, one that reminded him of having fun in dirt and mud, but the compulsion was definitely there. He picked them up by their white shoelaces. With the shoes still dangling in front of him, he suddenly had the urge to eat them. He opened his mouth, moved the shoes slowly toward the abyss…

He only managed to meet shoe with tongue when he heard his mother.

"BOMBO! Drop those right now! You don't know where those have been!"

His mother grabbed his hand from behind. He dropped the shoes as she pulled him back to their home. Bombo felt hurt not being able to eat the shoes. If the preview taste was scrumptious, the actual consumption would have been scrum-diddily-umpcious!


	93. King of the Cats

LM Simpson's tidbits: I always wanted to write a MA themed "King of the Cats" short story. The only problem is that I didn't know exactly how to do it. Just for the record, the original fairy tale (you can look it up online) is just as WTF-worthy.

**King of the Cats**

**Rating: **K

0000

"I saw the weirdest thing yesterday," Zick said.

A commercial break began as Elena replied, "Well, what was it Zick?"

Zick stared uneasily at the cat curled up in Elena's lap. "I was passing by the cemetery downtown and I noticed _cats _burying an itty bitty coffin into the ground. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but yep, I was definitely seeing cats burying an itty bitty coffin. Then one noticed me and ran towards me. It stopped at the bars and said 'Hey, can you tell Purrcy that Purrdy is dead?'"

Zick looked physically ill at that point. Purrcy's ears pivoted towards the tamer.

Elena processed the information though her head before laughing it off. "Ezekiel Zick, are you serious? ! Oh, wow, of all the weird things that could possibly happen to you! …"

A voice from neither Zick nor Elena spoke. "Wait, Purrdy is dead?"

Purrcy jumped off her lap and landed on the coffee table in front of the two children. The two stared in jaw-dropped shock as he spoke again.

"Hey, Purrdy is dead..." His jaw opened to a cat's equivalent smile. "…That means I'm now King of the Cats! Sweet!

"Goodbye forever, Elena! I will never forget you!"

Purrcy ran towards the doggy door. Still stunned, neither Elena nor Zick gave chase. After struggling to suck it in and get out, he went through, never to be seen again.


	94. It Could Be Worse

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I shall never own the rights to Godzilla either. Got it, Toho? GOT IT? Good!

*plays Godzilla theme on YouTube to get in mood*

Please don't think about logic much for once, either. Got it, guys? GOT IT? Good!

*continues playing Godzilla theme on YouTube to get in mood*

**It Could Be Worse**

**Rating: K+**

0000

The monster roared again before it destroyed yet another one of Bigburg's skyscrapers with its fire breath.

Zick stood idle as he continued watching the news coverage. Of all the movie monsters that existed after all, it had to be _Godzilla_. It could have been Mothra (maybe a light would lure her out of town), it could have been Rodan (maybe fish would lure him out of town), heck, it could have been Gamera (a! giant! _turtle_!), but nope, it had to be the _King of the Monsters himself. _

The adults were useless in this situation. By the time they agreed on anything Bigburg and the entire metropolitan area would be demolished. He was going to do have to tame Godzilla himself. But first there was the problem of getting Godzilla's attention. And second there was the problem of whether Godzilla had a special dom box or not.

"ZICK! I found it! I found it!" Elena cried, entering the kitchen.

"You did?" He turned around with a smile on his face. "Well I'll be… "

His smile turned into a frown. "… Damned…"

Elena held in a single palm something the size of a baby food jar. It was also as green as strained peas, only it was also covered with spikes along the edges, a flame pattern along the middle, and some translucent glass to reveal the creature's identity to other tamers.

Elena blushed. "Well, yeah… This is what the tamer's manual said it looked like… Though it was made back when Godzilla was, um, a lot smaller…"

Shaking, Zick pulled the hair above his ears. Large monsters could fit into much smaller boxes, but this was hopelessly _ridiculous. _Wheezing, he said, "How is _that thing _going to _stay _in _this thing? ! _I'm screwed! _Screwed! ..._"


	95. True Blood

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Inspired by the prompt "04. Catoptrophobia; Fear of Mirrors _{they reflect our true selves to us}" _from the 13_fears LiveJournal community.

**True Blood**

**Rating: K**

0000

There were no mirrors at the Pyramid Corporation. The bathrooms had no mirrors, the windows were never clean inside or outside, and the televisions in the lobby were always on. Even the cleanest cooking pots were always dull, never shiny.

It was not solely from negligence. The bathroom mirrors were omitted from the building's blueprints. Window cleaners, city employees, would try to clean the outside but regardless of how much cleaner they sprayed and how hard their cloths rubbed the glass was never be crystal clear. Anyone who attempted to turn off the sets was always personally fired by Mister Magnacat himself. The pots, meanwhile, were a complete mystery to everyone, from the Chinese who molded the pots to the Americans who sold them door to door.

Only Magnacat and his highest ranked employees knew the real reason. The humans could never see them in their true forms with their naked eyes. But, something about clean glass made the Gorka's true form appear, like how mirrors revealed that movie vampires had no reflections. Magnacat could not afford the time needed to wipe an unfortunate human's memory clean. He had more devious, more important schemes to execute.


	96. The Toy that Does Not Annoy

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **LM Simpson loves animals. LM Simpson frakking loves animals. LM Simpson frakking loves baby animals especially. Naturally, LM Simpson cried like a baby when she was notified that Knut the polar bear died under mysterious circumstances yesterday. Granted, my sister said to suck it up because everything dies, but I mean… It's Knut! KNUT! Add _that _to the list of things that have gone wrong in my life lately…

I referenced Knut in the first drabble in this collection, "The Toy that Annoys (Especially Those Named Teddy)." This shall be the second time. RIP Knut…

**The Toy That Does Not Annoy **(For Now)

**Rating: K**

0000

Everyone has gifts that they do not appreciate. Whether it was hidden away, sold, exchanged, or donated, something is done with them. For Teddy Thaur, it was his mother's German pen pal's teddy bears, and he always hid them away.

Teddy was especially annoyed with the Knut merchandise Heidi always sent him on holidays. They were always the same one, as if she kept forgetting she sent it to him the previous holiday before. Yes, his name was Teddy, but that didn't mean he was obsessed with teddy bears! Off into the drawer each one went.

Teddy never bothered to think about the stuffed animals. That was, until the day he heard his parents discussing a television news item. His mother tearfully spoke of how young Knut was, and how crushed she would be if her own little teddy bear died young too.

He entered his room, opened a drawer, picked up a Knut plush. Teddy was always a mama's boy. To his mother, this deceased polar bear was a furry version of him, as far as he was concerned. Maybe the bears were Heidi's way of saying that.

The teddy bear found a new home on his bed.


	97. I'll Be There for You

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I wrote this fanfic for the 100_women LiveJournal fanfiction challenge. It's based from the end of issue 12.

**Prompt 93: Choices**

**I'll Be There for You**

**Rating: **K

0000

Zick ran out of the house crying.

"Did you have to tell him that?" Zob asked Jeremy.

The two began bickering as Elena tried to make sense of the shocking news Jeremy announced.

Her friend… Was a monster?

Zick obviously did not know either. Otherwise he wouldn't have reacted as he did.

Part of her wanted to go outside and comfort him. The other part was afraid to even go outside. She had seen some of his abilities firsthand. What if he so emotional that he would accidentally hurt her?

"He's already bullied, Jeremy! He has almost no friends because everyone thinks he's a freak!"

Zob's words struck her raw. She was his friend. Even if he was a monster, she would always be his friend. Zick was still Zick after all. He would never try to hurt her.

Yes, she made her choice.

Zob and Jeremy continued fighting as the door closed.


	98. A Ghostly Grandmother's Dreams

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **This was also written for the 100_women LJ community.

**Prompt 43: Dreams**

**A Ghostly Grandmother's Dreams**

**Rating: **K

0000

Ghosts don't sleep. They have no biological need for it, nor can they actually do it. They can "stand" idle, not move a "muscle" and "close" their eyes, but it's not true sleep. Sleeping ghosts are impossible anomalies.

But that does not mean ghosts cannot dream.

Tessa wanted the best for her grandson. She could not bake cookies or knit (material) sweaters, or attend his graduation ceremony, but she wanted to be there for Zick as much as possible. She hoped he was always happy, never alone, pursued and achieved his dreams. It was the least she could do.

Ghosts don't sleep, but they can dream.


	99. Bombo's First Easter Basket

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I think that "Little Moments" is entitled to one last humor drabble.

Advanced Happy Easter!

**Bombo's First Easter Basket**

0000

Sure, Bombo was naïve. Sure, Bombo was gluttonous. Sure, Bombo was, uh… not very bright… But as far as Zick was concerned, Bombo was still family. The monster had integrated himself into his life so much that if Zick was in a TV show, Bombo would be the unofficial mascot.

One day it occurred to him that monsters did not celebrate Easter, that holiday were candy was given by the basketful to little children. Zick reasoned that if Bombo was still in the Detention Oasis, why not appreciate the monster by giving him his _own _basket?

Zick felt wonderful on Easter Sunday as he watched Bombo jump in joy at the sight of his own little Easter basket crammed full with jelly beans, cream eggs, and chocolate bunnies. He smiled as Bombo dumped its contents into its mouth… and laughed as Bombo spat out the green stuff at the bottom of the basket, commented about it being the worst candy he ever ate.

"Bombo!" Zick said. "You're not supposed to eat the Easter grass! …"


	100. Thanks for the Memories

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Thank you for all the support over the years. This is one of my most successful "fanfics," and my first completed collection. And so, I present y'all with "Little Moments's" final drabble…

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Rating: **K

0000

_Yeah, I live for/Little moments/When she steals my heart again/And doesn't even know it…_

_-_Brad Paisley, "Little Moments"

0000

Zick brought the milkshakes and scrapbook into the living room. It was the same living room he lived in as a child, it was the same living room he lived in with Elena for the past fifty years, and it was hopefully the only living room he would ever know.

Elena, red hair long turned gray, placed her straw into her toothless mouth. She smiled with each sip.

Zick placed the scrapbook on the coffee table and cuddled against his wife.

"How's the milkshake?"

Elena stopped drinking. "It's delicious," she said with a coy smile.

"Happy anniversary Elena," he said with a kiss on a wrinkled, but soft, cheek. Her laugh did not match her age.

Elena resumed sipping as Zick opened the scrapbook. He grinned at the first picture on the first page and reminisced about the first time he met Elena, and all of the other wonderful memories he accumulated with her. Through the good and bad times, every experience was worth it.


End file.
